The Descendant of Revan, Episode V
by Goku Revan
Summary: Summary in chapter 1 of Episode I. Story will cover season 5. Updates at random.
1. A War on Two Fronts

**The first chapter of Episode V is here. I'm not sure how long it was between** ** _Crisis on Naboo_** **and this one, but for this story it'll be two months. Oh! And I bet the first part of this chapter will be… surprising.**

 _SEPARATIST TAKEOVER COMPLETE!_

 _ANOTHER REPUBLIC PLANET HAS FALLEN._

 _ONDERON HAS SECEDED TO THE CONFEDERACY OF INDEPENDENT SYSTEMS UNDER THE RULE OF A NEW KING._

 _HOWEVER, A SMALL BAND OF REBELS HAVE TAKEN REFUGE DEEP WITHIN THE VAST AND SAVAGE WILDERNESS._

 _FROM AN ABANDONED OUTPOST, THEY PLOT TO TAKE BACK THE HEAVILY FORTIFIED CAPITAL CITY OF IZIZ AND END THE SEPARATIST OCCUPATION..._

Revan was walking from his starfighter after having just come back from a week-long mission. _'Home sweet home. I hope Ahsoka will finally tell me what's been bothering her of the past two months.'_ About a week after the Chancellor's attempted kidnap, Ahsoka had been acting strangely. Revan had asked her if anything was wrong whenever she'd open her mouth to say something, but instead say that it was nothing. The Knight knew perfectly well something was bothering her and last week before he left she'd promised to tell him once he got back. He didn't hold it to her, because whatever was bothering her had to be pretty big. _'I really hope she decides to tell me, i'm starting to worry even more.'_

"Hey bud, how was the mission?" Anakin greeted him as he reached the Temple's main entrance. "Pretty good." the teen replied. "Something bothering you?" the older Knight asked. "It's Ahsoka. Something's been bothering her for the last two months and i'm getting increasingly worried because she won't tell me. She promised to tell me when I got back, but i'm worried she'll try to put it off again." the younger Knight replied, rubbing the back of his neck and sighing. "Well i'm sure it'll all work out in the end." Anakin assured his friend with a pat on the shoulder. "Thanks, Anakin. I guess i'd better find her." Revan replied. "You may not have to go far." his friend replied. "What do you mean?" the teen asked. Anakin pointed towards one of the pillars near the entrance. Revan turned his head to see his wife looking at him with a smile on her face. "Good luck." the older Knight said.

Revan clipped his mask onto his belt as he jogged over to her before sharing a soft kiss with his wife. "Oh, Revan! Thank goodness, you're back." she whispered as the held each other after breaking the kiss. "I missed you, Ahsoka. I've missed you so." he whispered back as they moved back a bit to look into each others eyes while maintaining their embrace. Revan could tell she was ready to tell him what had been bothering her. "Are you all right? You're trembling." he noticed. A few tears built up in Ahsoka's eyes. At first he started to worry then he realized they were tears of joy. "Something wonderful has happened…" she trailed off softly as they stared into each others eyes. "Revan… I'm pregnant…" she said, resting her head on his shoulder. Revan's eyes widened and everything seemed to slow as he let her words sink in. _'Pregnant…? I'm… I'm going to be a father…?'_

A happy smile broke onto his face as he pushed her back gently to look into her eyes. "That's… That's wonderful…" he said. Ahsoka smiled back, glad he accepted it before it fell from her face. "What are we going to do?" she asked. "Were not going to worry about anything right now, all right? This is a happy moment. You're only about two months along, correct?" he asked, earning a nod. "Okay, and when do Togrutas start to show?" he asked. "Six months." she replied. "See? We've got four months to come up with a plan. Everything will be fine, I promise." he assured, cupping her face with one hand before his mask started to beep. Revan slipped it on and answered it. "Revan here." he said. " _Revan, you and Ahsoka need to come to the Council Chamber, we've got a mission._ " Anakin said. "We'll be right there." he replied, cutting off before staring back at Ahsoka. "Duty calls, and don't worry. I promise everything will be fine." he assured, sharing one more hug before they left.

The two teens walked into the room and were brought up to speed. " _Unfortunately, the only way to retake Onderon will be through armed struggle. But we lack sufficient hardware and supplies._ " the hologram of Lux spoke. "Onderon is in your king's rule. And at the outbreak of the Clone War, he chose to align it with the Separatists." Obi-Wan said. " _Our true king has been silenced. The one you recognize is a traitor and a Separatist minion. We need your help to survive this._ " the hologram of Saw Gerrera said. "Find a way, we shall." Yoda said. " _We await your answer._ " Lux said, bowing his head before the holo ended. "There are pockets of rebels on many of these planets that just need guidance. With training and resources, they could attack soft targets while the Republic continues to engage them on the battlefield." Anakin said. "That sounds like terrorism, Anakin." Obi-Wan said. "Well, I think of it as an insurgency to help realign these planets with the Republic." the Knight replied.

"We can divide the Separatist forces and press them on two fronts." Windu said. "A means to and end, fear cannot be. Stop those who spread terror, the Jedi must." Yoda said. "Indeed. What you're suggesting would open up dangerous possibilities. And we must not train terrorists." Obi-Wan said. "Eh, rebels." Anakin corrected. "How we conduct war is what distinguishes us from others. Funding rebels to overthrow a legitimate government puts innocent lives at risk." his former master replied. "We can minimize collateral damage by using arms that mainly affect droids." the Knight said. "The least we can do is help them defend themselves, test the tactic while we're at it." Windu said. "This could be a great new weapon for us." Anakin said with a smirk. "Hmm… Train and observe. Send advisors we will." the Grand Master said. "I'll assemble a team." Anakin said. "I'm going with you." Obi-Wan said as he stood. "What you don't trust me?" his former apprentice asked with a smirk as the Master walked up to him. "Too much. That's what worries me." Obi-Wan replied, placing a hand on his shoulder.

A clone pilot brought the shuttle out of hyperspace near Onderon and entered the planet's atmosphere on the side of Onderon that was night. " _This is Valkyrie 2929. We're coming up on the drop zone._ " he said over the ship's com before stopping mid air. "Go, go, go, go!" the co-pilot said, gesturing them to jump. Anakin, the other Jedi and Rex jumped out and rolled as they landed on the ground while Rex used his jetpack to slow as he reached the ground. The shuttle flew off and the Jedi put their hoods back on before moving through the jungle. After a few minutes they were stopped by a few people riding on some kind of creatures. "Stay where you are. Identify yourselves." a woman ordered. Anakin took his hood off. "It's all right. We're friends." he assured. "Jedi." she realized. "I'm Commander Tano. We're here to help you take back your planet." Ahsoka said as she and Obi-Wan lowered their hoods. "My name is Steela. I'll guide you to our secret base." she said.

It was already sunrise when Steela suddenly stopped him. She looked around a bit then nodded at the others before they continued. The group walked into the base and saw Gerrera riding some flying creature that landed on an archway in the middle of the courtyard. The rebels all looked at them as they walked in. "A bit rough around the edges, wouldn't you say?" Obi-Wan asked. "That's why I brought Rex here." Anakin asked. "They're not exactly what I would call shinies, sir, but I could work with them." the Captain said. Gerrera flew around before landing the creature in front of them and getting off. "General Skywalker." he greeted, walking up to them. "At your service." the Knight replied before introducing the others. "This is General Kenobi, General Revan, Commander Tano and Captain Rex." he said, gesturing to each them as they nodded. "We're looking forward to taking the fight to those scrappin' droids." Gerrera said. "Yes. All in good time." Obi-Wan said. "Saw. Saw Gerrera." the man introduced.

"He fashions himself as our leader, though no one elected him." Steela said, giving him a friendly punch on the arm. "Well, for now, we're in charge, and there is much to learn." Anakin said, crossing his arms with a smirk. The two rebels lead them to a holo projector and Anakin stepped up to it. "The Separatists have strength in numbers. We're gonna show you how to target and destroy them." the Knight said as Obi-Wan stepped beside him. "Now, to be clear, we are not here to fight your war; rather, to show you how to conduct it in the most efficient and successful way possible." Obi-Wan explained, earning nods from them. Revan decided to be a bit more tolerant of Lux now that Ahsoka was pregnant.

"Captain Rex." Anakin said, gesturing to him. The Clone Captain stepped forward before addressing the rebels. "I'll show you how the 501st destroy clankers. First, I need volunteers to carry supplies from our entry point a half-klick west." the Captain said. "Shouldn't be a problem." Gerrera said. "Lux, it's good to see you again." Ahsoka said to him as they walked beside each other with her husband on her other side. "It's good to see you too, Ahsoka." he replied. "I didn't realize you had such strong ties to Onderon." she said. "Onderon is my home. My mother represented it in the Senate." he replied. "Your voice is strong, like hers was." Steela said as she stepped up beside Lux's other side. "Have you reconsidered joining the Republic Senate?" she asked him. "Even if we do take back Onderon, it won't change how I feel. I'm not fighting for the Republic." Lux replied.

"Well, what matters now is, we need each other's help, just like we did on Carlac." she said. "Carlac? What happened on Carlac?" Steela asked as she stopped. The other three stopped in front of her and turned around. "Ahsoka and Revan are the reason i'm here and not with Death Watch." Lux replied to her before she frowned. "Really?" she asked. "What he means is-" Ahsoka started before he cut her off. "They saved me from a huge mistake." Lux said before walking away. "Hmm. Lux obviously thinks highly of you." Steela said to Ahsoka. "I guess so." Ahsoka replied. "Let's hope that respect is well founded." Steela said before walking off. Ahsoka frowned before she and her husband followed.

Ahsoka explained to the rebels how to take out a Separatist tank by using an empty one. "The pilot in the front hatch controls the tank, the shelves and the short range blasters. The commander in the top hatch controls the turret and the main cannon. You have to take out both chambers. Otherwise, the tank will remain operational." she said before nodding to Rex. The captain jumped onto the tank before opening the front hatch and throwing an EMP grenade in then climbing to the top of the tank and throwing one into the top. Rex jumped off before electricity surged around the tank. "Everyone, divide up into teams of two, and we'll practice an assault on both hatches." Anakin said.

Lux and Gerrera teamed up together with the others, minus Steela, forming up behind them. Rex tossed an EMP to both of them before Gerrera ran up first and was about to open the front hatch as Lux tried climbing up to the top using the cannon. The tank's cannon shifted down and Lux fell off, knocking both him and Gerrera to the ground before Steela walked up to them. "Sorry about that." Lux apologized to him, holding his hand out. Gerrera slapped it away. "You're a terrible soldier, Bonteri." he replied, standing up on his own. "I'm not sure if they're more interested in fighting the droids or each other." Obi-Wan said as he and Anakin walked a few feet away from them. "They'll learn. We just need time to train the properly." the Knight said as he folded his arms. "Keep your eyes on the quick learners. In this fight, time is not on our side." the Master replied as they watched the rebels try taking the tank out the same way Rex did.

"Come on! Move it like a soldier, like a real soldier!" Rex said as two rebels tried taking the tank out. "Come on, Dono! Pick it up, Hutch! You can do better than that!" Gerrera said as the two ran back from the tank. "Come on, hustle! I said hustle! That's what i'm taking about, right there. Go, go, go!" Rex ordered as they kept trying. "Just stop it!" Steela ordered Lux and Gerrera as the couple turned their heads to look at them and listen. "Sit down, boy. This isn't the Senate. You've got no talent for this." Gerrera said, pushing the other teen back a foot. "It's going to take a lot more than muscle to defeat the Separatists." Lux shot back before Gerrera folded his arms and turned his back. "Politics have failed us. We have no choice." he said. "We always have a choice." Bonteri said as the other teen turned back around. "Then make yours." he challenged before Steela stopped them. "Look, if were going to succeed, you'll need to be exceptional with words and action. There will be time for both." she said, placing a hand on one of their shoulders each. The two moved away from her as two rebels managed to finally do what Rex did.

After they were done training with the tank, they moved onto taking out droidekas. "Destroyers are quick, pack twin blasters, and come with their own shield generators. Nothing short of a cannon will pierce it. But they do have two weaknesses, and you will need to work together to exploit them." Anakin explained before nodding at Rex, the captain pressed a button on his wrist and one of the droids sprung up. "The shield deflect high-velocity attacks." the Knight said and Rex demonstrated by trying to shoot it with his blaster before Anakin continued. "What the shields don't stop are slow or stationary objects. They're designed to absorb them so nothing hinders their movement." he said as Ahsoka gently rolled an EMP towards the shield, causing it to pass through and stop underneath before going off and making the droid go back into its powered-down mode.

"Destroyers are blind from behind. A distraction combined with a rear assault will give you a kill. The trick is to get the right speed on the droid popper." she said before Rex turned all three on and held up an EMP. "These are unarmed. Just concentrate on getting it past the shield." he said, tossing one to Gerrera. "Watch and learn." the teen said to Lux as he took a few steps forward. The rebel tossed it a little too fast and the EMP stopped against the shield. Lux smirked and looked at him. "Quite brilliant." he said before stepping forward as Ahsoka tossed him one. Lux tossed it at the ground and it rolled slower than Gerrera's before somehow suddenly speeding up and bouncing off the shield. Ahsoka and Lux frowned. Steela stepped forward next and Ahsoka tossed her one before she threw it. The EMP moved quick before it strangely slowed down all of a sudden and rolled pass the shield. "Not bad." Revan complimented. "Thanks." Steela replied with a smile. The Knight could sense some jealousy from his wife.

"Okay, let's get back to work. Everyone pair up. We'll practice in groups." Rex said as the rebels started doing so. Lux and Steela paired up while Ahsoka helped Gerrera. Revan was confused as to why he was only jealous when Ahsoka was around Lux and not when she was around another guy their age before it suddenly clicked. _'Why am I even jealous anyway? I'm far more powerful_ _than those weaklings, I could destroy them if I wanted to.'_ and with that thought, Revan had purged himself of jealousy towards any other guy that Ahsoka may have felt something for.

Revan stood beside his wife as she tried to teach Gerrera how to get the EMP through the shield and had just failed on his seventh attempt. "I can't get the distance or the speed right." he said with a groan of frustration. "Learning this could save your life and those around you. A little backspin might help." she suggested before watching Lux help Steela. The other three rebels watching Gerrera cheered as the EMP passed through the shield finally. "You got it." Ahsoka said with a smile. "You're a good teacher, Jedi." he replied, mirroring her smile. "Uh, keep practicing." she said before she and Revan checked on Steela who'd walked away and was sitting on a fallen tree while inspecting a rifle. "You made it look easy, and I managed to get it once." Steela said to Ahsoka as the two stopped. "It wasn't always that way." she replied. "Right. The Force. That your secret?" Steela asked. "No. Perseverance. Look, you'll get the hang of it. I wouldn't let it get you down." the padawan said. "I'm not feeling down. I just know what i'm good at." the rebel replied before the two girls shared a small smile and the three headed back towards the others.

Once they were done training with the EMPs, Rex set up a few droid heads for rifle practice. "Impressive. Most impressive." Anakin complimented Steela after she knocked a head of the stone block. Revan tensed for a second after hearing those words. "Fixed targets are one thing. How about this?" Ahsoka suggested before picking one up with the Force and moving it around a bit. Steela shot it three time before it was knocked out of the padawan's grip. "Nice job." she complimented half-heartedly. "You've clearly mastered your ability to focus." Obi-Wan said as he stepped up to Steela, earning a nod and smile. "Snips, are you losing focus?" Anakin asked her quietly as he stopped in front of her when she started to move. "No, Master." she assured. "Good." he replied with a small smile before they and the rebels focused on Rex as he spoke.

"A headshot is the only decisive way to disable a droid. They don't need arms, legs, or bodies to pass intel to central command." the Captain said as Steela took aim. "Wait a minute. What is that?" she wondered, looking through the scope. Revan used his mask's zoom feature to see what she was noticing before Gerrera voiced it. "Droids!" he exclaimed as awhile battalion of B1s and B2s appeared. One B2 shot a rocket at them. "Take cover!" Rex exclaimed as the non-Jedi dived for cover and the Jedi backflipped before igniting their blades as the droids opened fire. The rebels and Rex returned fire and the Jedi deflected bolts while moving for cover.

Gerrera and some of the other rebels tossed some explosives at the droids closest to them that went off a few seconds later, taking the first wave out. Once the dust cleared a tank was seen at the entrance to the base before shooting at a few rebels and blowing them back. Revan, Ahsoka, Lux and Gerrera ducked back as a cannon shot hit the ground a feet beside them. Steela suddenly shot the gates holding the beasts they rode on, releasing them and causing them to run towards the droids, effectively distracting them. "Hey Bonteri, ready to try again?" Gerrera asked him as they both took out a thermal detonator "Good luck, you two." Revan said as he and his wife deflected bolts. "Hey, what are you doing!?" Ahsoka yelled as they moved from cover. "What you taught us!" Lux said as he and Gerrera ran towards the tank.

Gerrera threw his into the front hatch while Lux jumped onto the top and tossed his into the droid's hands before Ahsoka used the Force to push the droid in and close the hatch. The three quickly jumped off and Ahsoka took cover before the tank exploded, knocking the two rebels over from the force of the blast. Ahsoka helped Gerrera up while Steela helped Lux up. "We, uh, need to clean up." Steela joked to Lux before Gerrera spoke to him. "I like it. Now you look more like a soldier than a politician." he said. "Well, maybe a good politician needs to get dirty now and then." she said, giving Lux a smile before the three walked back towards the others. Revan stopped Ahsoka before she could follow. "Are you both okay?" he asked quietly, earning a soft smile from his wife as she placed a hand on her stomach. "We're both okay." she assured softly before they walked towards the others.

"Take confidence from this victory. But rest assured, there will be more droids coming now that they know your position." Obi-Wan reminded. "It doesn't matter. You're ready now. We are going to take the fight to the droids. You don't have to hide in the jungle any longer." Anakin stated confidently. "Droids were a bit dim, more so than I imagined." Gerrera said. "They make up for it in numbers. They're designed to overwhelm." Ahsoka said. "But they're not designed to deal with our approach." the older Knight said. "We hit them where they least expect it. And before they realized what happened-" Lux started. "We fade in with the rest of the population." Steela finished. "Exactly." Anakin said with a smirk. "We need a plan to get inside the city." Ahsoka said. "I have an idea." Lux said with a smile.

An hour later they were making their way down the road, disguised as a group of hunters. Lux directed the beast pulling one caravan while Anakin directed the other one. "Halt. What were you doing outside of the city gates?" a battle droid asked, stopping them as they reached the shielded main gate of the city. "Hunting. We've been trekking for days." Lux answered. "Did you register before your excursion?" it asked as the other droid inspected the caravan. "No, but most of our time is spent in the bush, collecting our traps. We come to the city to sell. You can't get Thrip larva like this in Iziz. Only the biggest trees on the other side of Onderon." he answered, showing it a paper bag for a moment. "Hey, listen, we need to deliver all of this in time for supper." Steela said from where she sat on the top of the caravan. "Hmm. Are you scanning anything?" it asked the other droid by the side of the caravan. "It's hard to tell with so much organic matter." it replied before one of the rebels riding on the caravan Anakin was on called out. "Come on! Our merchants are waiting inside. Can you hurry it up?" she asked, pretending to sound impatient.

"Let them through." the one who scanned them said. "Roger, roger." the other one replied before pressing a button on the pad it was holding and the shield came down. Lux started moving the caravan through the gate. "Good plan." Ahsoka complimented quietly after entering the city. "Like Saw said, those droids are dumber than we thought." he replied. Anakin pulled his caravan up beside Lux's as they stopped. "Not a bad start. But now the hard work begins." the Knight said as Obi-Wan came up between the two caravans on the beast he was riding. "You must find recruits and choose your targets wisely." Obi-Wan said. "They'll be looking of us." Steela said.

"We should split up." Lux suggested as he stood up on the seat. "Regroup after nightfall. I'll alert our brothers." Gerrera said before hopping off Lux's caravan and leaving. Lux hopped off and faced Anakin. "We'll make sure you have the supplies you need." Anakin told him. "Rex, Revan and I will take care of that." Ahsoka assured as the Captain climbed out from inside the caravan. "Good luck." Lux said. "You too." both Ahsoka and Steela said at the same time before looking at each other for a second. Steela hopped down between Revan and Ahsoka before the padawan took the reins and guided the beast forward.

 **All right. Chapter 1 of Episode V is done.**


	2. Front Runners

**Chapter 2 is here.**

 _JEDI FORM REBEL ALLIANCE!_

 _LED BY ANAKIN SKYWALKER, THE JEDI HAVE TRAINED A BAND OF REBELS TO FIGHT THE SEPARATISTS ON THE PLANET ONDERON._

 _WITH THE HELP OF THE JEDI, THE REBELS ESCAPED CAPTURE AND INFILTRATED THE HEAVILY FORTIFIED CITY OF IZIZ._

 _NOW OUR HEROES HAVE LAUNCHED AN ARMED CAMPAIGN TO SUBVERT THE SEPARATIST OCCUPATION OF THE PLANET._

 _THE JEDI COUNCIL CONTINUE TO OBSERVE AND ADVISE AS THE REBELS STRIVE TO GAIN MOMENTUM AGAINST THE SEPARATIST FORCES._

 _DESPITE THE ABSENCE OF CIVILIAN CASUALTIES, PUBLIC FEAR HAS ENSUED AS REPORTS OF THE REBELS' DARING STRIKES CIRCULATE THROUGHOUT THE CITY..._

Revan and Ahsoka walked around the market near the front gate during midday before stopping. Lux suddenly appeared beside them and they looked behind themselves to see four battle droids enter the market. Lux quickly ran to the other side of the market before hiding behind some crates as the droids ran out into the middle of the area. The rebel tossed an EMP in the middle of them without the droids noticing before it suddenly went off. The crowd stared in surprise at what had just occurred as the three quickly left the area.

The three soon caught up with the others and the group made their way through the alleys, with Gerrera occasionally nodding to a rebel they before entering a safe house. The Jedi sat down on one of the couches and all but Revan lowered their hoods while Gerrera, Lux and Steela sat on the other couch with the rest of the group standing around the room. "Your success will not go unnoticed." Anakin said. The rebels standing cheered. "I agree, but we need to be mindful of public perception." Obi-Wan said before looking at Ahsoka. "What was your observation, padawan?" he asked her. "The people were fearful, Master." she replied. "Indeed. Judging from the reactions I saw today, i'm afraid they will mistake your intentions." he said. "We need to do more damage. A few dozen broken-down droids will do little to free Onderon." Gerrera said.

"The people need to believe we can succeed. Without their support, our efforts are meaningless." Steela said. "If they're afraid, they won't support us. We need to assure them of our intentions." Lux said. "I don't understand. Why are they afraid?" Gerrera asked. "They're afraid we're not strong enough to win. We need to earn their trust." Steela replied. "You'll have plenty of time to earn their trust. All of you are going to be very busy." Anakin said. "Today was only a taste. You'll get your chance." Rex assured. "In the meantime, make the most of your victories. Welcome and learn from them." the Master said. "Perhaps if we hit something big, gave a show of strength, they will overcome their fear and join us." Lux suggested as he stood. "Do you have something in mind?" Ahsoka asked. "I know the perfect target." he replied with a smirk.

The Jedi and clone exited the building. "I think they're ready to give the 501 some competition." Anakin said with a smirk as they walked a few feet away. "Let's not get carried away, General, though these rebels have impressed me." the Captain replied. "We will share the developments with the Jedi Council. Ahsoka and Revan will remain here as advisors." Obi-Wan said before turning to the couple. "Monitor them and report back with their progress." he said. Ahsoka bowed her head and Revan gave a small nod. Anakin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you up for it, Snips? Or would you two like to return to Coruscant?" he asked them. Ahsoka looked at her husband and received a nod before turning back to her master. "No, Master. We want to stay." she replied as he took his hand from her shoulder. "Good. We should continue to provide supplies and credits, but they must learn to operate on their own. Their survival depends on it." Obi-Wan said as he started to walk. "Yes, Master." Ahsoka replied. "Remember your purpose." Anakin told her with a smile before he and Rex started walking with Obi-Wan.

Later on when the sun was starting to set, Gerrera, Lux, Steela and the two young Jedi were staked out on a roof as they observed a large power plant. Steela scoped it out with her sniper before Lux spoke. "This power generator feeds substations across the city. We hit that, the entire grid falls." he explained. "How does that help us? Battle droids are no longer linked to central control. They operate individually." Steela said. "Yes, but they still need power to recharge. If we take out this facility, it will knock out the power grid, and then it will only be a matter of time until the droid army is brought to a standstill, literally." he explained. "If you carry the plan out by nightfall, you'll maximize your strike capability." Ahsoka said. "Okay, so we just need to figure out how to destroy the power station." Steela said. "We need to do more surveillance." Lux said. "Those droids should have all the intel we need stored up in those tin cans of theirs, right?" Gerrera asked the Jedi. "They should." Ahsoka replied. "Then i'll get us one." he said before sliding down the roof and off the building.

Ten minutes later he came back with a droid head and they hooked it up to a pad before a hologram of the power generator appeared. "Sentries at every access point, inside and out." Gerrera said as small red dots appeared at certain places. "We can't sustain combat against their numbers." Lux said. "But our size makes us perfect for mobility and surprise. We need something with heavy firepower if we are to blow up this facility." Steela said. "If we give them enough trouble, they'll call for reinforcements." Lux said. "Like a tank." she said. "Exactly. Then you can provide cover while we hijack it." he replied with a smirk. "And then we use their own weapon against them." she said before Gerrera cut the holo. "And bring the droid army to its knees." he said.

The group hid in an alley nearby and waited for the distraction. A few seconds later a rebel stopped a speeder a few feet away and exited it before running over to the alley opposite of them. "Remember the plan. We attack this patrol, and hopefully they will call in a tank for backup." Lux said as a group of B1s and B2s marched before one of the supers pushed the car a bit while they moved around it. Gerrera made a gesture and a second later the car sent out an EMP that took some of the droids out. The rebel gestured again and the other one along with one more moved out and opened fire on the droids. "Let's go!" Gerrera said after one of them was killed before they ran out of the alley. Gerrera dropped and slid against the ground while leaving an EMP grenade at the feet of four B2s, shutting them down a few seconds later.

The rebel took out all but one of the remaining B1s, and just as they planned, it called for backup. "Patrol 118 to central. We've been ambushed by terrorists and need reinforcements." it said over the com built into its head before Steela blew its head off. "Let's hope they send a tank." Ahsoka said as she and her husband left the alley while followed by Steela. Barely a moment later they heard something rolling and coming towards them. "Hear that? They've sent destroyers. Move!" Ahsoka said quickly as two droidekas turned the corner to where they were. The couple, Steela and the other rebel took cover behind the car, while Lux and Gerrera took cover behind a building corner as the droids opened fire before the Jedi ignited their blades and started blocking while the rebels returned fire.

A minute later, Lux and Gerrera came out from the alley behind the droids and got an EMP through one of the shields, managing to shut it down. Lux's EMP went too fast and bounced against the shield, alerting the droid to their presence. Gerrera pushed Lux back into the alley before diving behind the disabled droid for cover as the other on fired on it. Steela took out an EMP and ran forward before sliding against the ground and moving her hand through the shield then letting go of the grenade. The EMP shut the droid down and the two boys helped her up before Ahsoka, Revan and the other rebel ran up to them. "I've never seen a destroyer taken out that way before." Ahsoka complimented with a smile as she handed the rifle back to Steela.

"We all have to adapt." the other girl replied before the tank suddenly showed up behind them and moved forward while five B2s surrounded it. "There's our tank." Gerrera said as the tank shot a cannon blast at them. "Split up!" Ahsoka exclaimed as the shot flew over them. The group quickly did and the Jedi took cover with Steela and the rebel. The teen managed to take one droid out with a sniper shot to the red light on its chest before another shot a rocket that hit the ground beside them. Steela took another one out that had been focused on Gerrera and Lux, allowing them to move up and take cover behind the car before taking another out that had them pinned. _'Fuck. She is_ good _.'_

The tank was right beside the car a few seconds later and the two temporarily took it out of commission with EMPs before the one of the two remaining droids pinned Lux behind a corner. Steela managed to get a good lock on it and took it out before moving up a bit and taking the last one out that had Gerrera pinned. "Good work. Let's get this thing up and running again." he said after they regrouped at the tank. He and Lux climbed to the top and dumped the disabled droid to the ground before Gerrera tried starting it back up. Steela soon kicked him out and started it up before he climbed back in while the others remained on the sides of the tank.

"I'll draw their fire. Good luck." Steela said, hopping off the tank as they entered the street the entrance to the generator was on. "Good luck." Lux replied before the Jedi hopped off. "We'll cover you." Ahsoka told her. The three ran forward and hid behind a statue that was across the street from the blast door before Ahsoka helped the other girl up onto part of the statue. A few seconds later she started to snipe the droids near the entrance as the tank got closer. Revan and Ahsoka noticed a few droids coming from the alley on their left and ignited a single blade to deflect before Steela took them out with blaster pistol.

Gerrera reached the droids and drove the tank over them before blowing part of the blast doors apart then blasting the other ones. Steela ran forward while shooting at the commando droids that came through the destroyed blast doors before taking cover by the tank. The Jedi watched as Gerrera shot the generator and ducked down as a large EMP burst from it. The two stood up and Ahsoka put on a pair of night-vision goggles while Revan activated his mask's built in night-vison before watching the rebels exit the tank and make a run for the alleys. "Looks like all that training is paying off." she said with a smile as the area the generator area was up in flame. The two viewed a couple of droids as a speeder stopped in front of them and some rebels climbed out with night-vison goggles on before taking the droids out with blasters. "It's the rebels." a citizen said. "Fight of Onderon!" another yelled. "They're destroying the droids!" someone else yelled. "Free Onderon!" the first yelled as more yelled 'Freedom!' before the couple left and headed back to the hideout.

The rebels inside cheered once the other three got back and Ahsoka brought up the holograms of Anakin, Obi-Wan and Rex. "We must celebrate." Steela said with a smile. "With pleasure." Gerrera agreed before picking her up and spinning her around once. Lux took a drink and Ahsoka smiled at them. "Come here, you handsome senator." Steela said before hugging Lux. Ahsoka looked away. " _Steela is a born leader._ " Rex said. " _And quite courageous, I hear._ " Obi-Wan added. " _Ahsoka, remember what I told you about staying focused._ " Anakin reminded. "I can't help it, Master." she replied, glancing at her husband for a second. " _I understand._ " Anakin said. "You do?" Ahsoka asked, sounding a bit surprised. " _I do. But try to remember, always put purpose ahead of your feelings._ " he replied. Revan couldn't quite decide how to feel about that.

Obi-Wan's hologram took a step forward as he addressed the room. " _This latest_ _development will surely get Count Dooku's attention. He will respond harshly. They will stop at nothing to find you. You must adapt and continue to confront them in order to liberate Onderon._ " he said. "We will." Gerrera assured. "And we shall win." Steela added confidently. " _In that, I have no doubt._ " Obi-Wan replied. " _Now you must rally the people. You will need their support._ _You're ability to influence them will also determine your capacity to represent them not only on the battlefield but off of it against your enemies, even within your own ranks. Your commitment will inspire others. Your conviction will lead to victory._ " Anakin told them. " _After tonight's efforts, the people will be ready to follow. You will need a leader for them to rally_ _behind._ " Obi-Wan said a Gerrera folded his arms.

Gerrera spoke after the holograms cut out. "We need to build on our momentum and continue our attacks to keep them off balance." he said. "We have to assure the people first. If we keep disrupting their lives, we risk alienating them. We have to gain their trust." Lux said. "I agree with both of you. We can balance both. We also need to recruit others to join us." Steela said before turning around to address the other rebels. "Onderon is ours. We will remind everyone and keep reminding them until we get it back." she said before the room broke into a chorus of 'Onderon is ours!' and cheering. "All in favor of Steela as our leader, raise your hand." a rebel said as she raised her hand. The rest of the rebels did the same. "Okay. Looks like it's been decided. You're the leader." Gerrera said to her, placing a hand on her shoulder for a moment before swallowing the last of his drink and walking away. "Saw." Steela tried to stop him before Lux stopped her. "Let him go. He just needs to blow off some steam. He'll be back." he assured before she sighed. "I can't." she said. "Why?" Ahsoka asked her. "He's my brother." she replied before leaving.

 **Chapter 2 is now done.**


	3. The Soft War

**All right, next chapter.**

 _THE REBELS ELECT A NEW LEADER!_

 _WITH THEIR TRAINING COMPLETE, OBI-WAN AND ANAKIN HAVE LEFT AHSOKA AND REVAN ON ONDERON TO MONITOR AND ADVISE THE REBELS AS THEY CONTINUE TO STRIKE SEPARATIST TARGETS UNDER THE COMMAND OF STEELA GERRERA._

 _FACING AN ESCALATION OF REBEL ATTACKS, THE SEPARATISTS HAVE SENT REINFORCEMENTS TO STRAIGHTEN THEIR HOLD ON THE CITY OF IZIZ AS THE BATTLE FOR THE PLANET UNFOLDS..._

Revan and Ahsoka pushed a cart with a few tools on it before she placed a small holo-projector on it and the two walked away to meet up with Lux. "It's time." Lux said as the coms the rebels gave them beeped. Ahsoka and Lux pressed their and a hologram of Steela appeared on each one. " _People of Onderon, the time has come to take back our freedom. We have all been deceived. King Rash is a traitor who has sold Onderon to the Separatists for the crown. But Onderon is ours. We need your strength to reclaim our planet and restore our sovereignty under our true king, King Dendup._ " she said. _'Saw? Rash? Dendup? Who comes up with these names?'_ Revan smirked and shook his head.

"Okay, guys, put it in the back with the rest." Ahsoka told two rebels carrying a crate after they returned to the hideout with supplies. Revan tried pulling his hood further out to keep the rain from hitting his mask and blurring his vision. _'This is ridiculous!'_ the Knight soon gave up and instead resorted to just using the Force as a makeshift umbrella. "Steela! They're executing King Dendup tomorrow in Yolahn Square." the rebel who first suggested Steela exclaimed as she ran down the steps near the base and stopped in front of them. "Where did you hear this?" Steela asked her. "Malgan Market. The merchants. The Separatists are saying he's behind our attacks." she replied as Gerrera appeared in the doorway and folded his arms before Steela scoffed. "More lies. They making him an example to humiliate us." she replied before they walked past Gerrera. "Maybe, but their efforts could work against them. Executing him would only make him a martyr." Ahsoka said as they stopped.

"We can't let him die. We have to break him out somehow." Gerrera said. "No, we should wait until he's in public, at the execution." Steela replied. "That's where they'd expect it." he brother argued. "I know, but this is our moment. We'll save him for all of Iziz to witness. We don't have much time." she replied. "They're counting on us to show up." he said before stepping out the door. "Where are you going?" she asked. "Trust me." he replied. "Stop." she ordered and he did before turning his head a bit to look at her. "Let me take care of this." he said. "This isn't about you." she said as Lux took a step forward. "We can't a reckless move right now." he said. "Yeah? Go write a speech about it." Gerrera shot back. "You have to weigh the risk." Ahsoka said. "That's why i'm going alone." he said before leaving. "Follow him." Steela told the rebel who informed them of the execution. The girl nodded before doing so.

Revan and Ahsoka retreated to the room they shared then contacted Anakin and Obi-Wan on the small holoprojecter before informing them of everything that happened recently. " _I sense fear in you, Ahsoka._ " Obi-Wan said. "The rebels are divided. If they try to rescue the king now, i'm afraid we might lose them." she said. " _We cannot control their fate._ " the Master said. "It's just, they're risking their lives to save just one." the padawan said. " _Do not underestimate the king's power. He represents hope and he's critical to their success._ " he replied. "We feel responsible for them." she said. " _You_ feel responsible for them, I could care less." Revan corrected, earning a disapproving look from her. The other two decided not to comment on what he said. " _I know you do, Snips, but remember, purpose must come before feelings._ " Anakin said. "I know, Master." she replied. " _Step in only if you must, but remember, if this experiment is to become an effective strategy, they must learn to survive on their own._ " Obi-Wan told them. "Yes, Master Kenobi. We understand." she replied.

After ending the transmission, Lux got everyone together to hear Steela's plan for rescuing Dendup. "Do you have any questions?" she asked them after explaining it. "It's a risky plan, but it's our best shot." he agreed before turning his head to the Jedi. "Will you two join us?" he asked them. "We can't. We've already been more involved than the Council wanted. I'm afraid we've been instructed to sit this one out." the padawan replied. Revan silently sighed in relief. _'At least Ahsoka and the baby will be safe during the rest of this mission.'_ the rebel Steela had ordered to follow Gerrera suddenly ran in. "They have Saw. He's alive, but I watched them take him away." she said before Steela folded her arms and Lux stood. "We have to save him." he said earning shouts of agreement before the rebels started grabbing weapons. "No. We have to save King Dendup. We don't have time or the bodies to do both." Steela said, making them stop and look at her. "He's your brother." Lux said. "That's what Saw would want, what he would expect. And I expect the same from everyone in this room." she replied. "I know it's a hard choice, but I agree. Purpose must come before feelings." Ahsoka told them.

The next morning the Jedi accompanied the rebels to the execution. Two MagnaGuards stood near the steps in front of the crowd with electrostaffs while five battle droids stood beside each of them opposite of the steps. Rash walked in front of Dendup and Gerrera while two other MagnaGuards without staffs walked on opposite sides and a super tactical droid walked behind them. The four escorted them up to the electroguillotine that was at the top of the steps and a few feet behind the two droids before Rash stepped around it and addressed the crowd while the tactical droid moved Gerrera a few feet away from Dendup.

"As your king, I present to you Ramsis Dendup not a former king but as a criminal sponsoring terrorist acts against the people of Onderon. But fear not, good citizens. As your leader and protector, I will see that you are safe from such villainy. He has betrayed you, and today he will pay for those treasonous deeds with his life." Rash spoke before the droids forced Dendup on his knees. Rash dropped a fruit in the guillotine and the droids charged it with their staffs, cutting the fruit in half. _'Deadly. At least if Steela and the others fail, he'll get a quick death and not suffer. Which…_ _doesn't make much sense because it's the Separatists.'_

One of the droids pushed Dendup forward a bit so that his head was on the other side. "Ready weapons." Rash ordered the guards, who turned their staffs back on and prepared to connect them to the guillotine as he raised his hand. A few seconds later Rash signalled them and before they could execute Dendup, Steela took the two droids out with shots to the head. Lux shrugged his cloak off and tossed to smoke bombs. After they went off the rebel moved forward as droid blasts came out of the smoke. "Come on!" Lux shouted to the other rebels. A few minutes later the smoke cleared and they had managed to save Dendup and Gerrera. "This way! Come on! Let's go!" the rebel from earlier said quickly before turning around in time to get shot through the chest by a B2. The others were quickly surrounded by seven B2s before they could try an escape. "Surrender now or die." the tactical droid ordered as Rash stood up and shook his head after Lux punched him earlier.

"It's over. Do as they say." Dendup said. The group put their weapons down and held their hands up in surrender as five of the droids made them back up towards Rash. The crowd shouted in protest before he silenced them. "Calm yourselves. The threat is over. See for yourselves as these traitors all endure the same punishment." he said as Dendup was moved back in front of the guillotine and the rebels were held back by the B2s. The tactical droid stepped behind him and forced him back onto his knees and head through the guillotine. Ahsoka started moving through the crowd quickly and towards them. _'We're getting involved again? Unbelievable.'_ the Knight sighed as he followed his wife.

"Ready weapons." Rash ordered as he held his hand up and the two remaining MagnaGuards picked the staffs up and turned them on before the crowd started protesting the execution again. "This snake will not strike again." Rash said. "Stop." a man said from behind him while running forward with a group of guards. "The only snake I see, sire, is you." he said as the guards surrounded the droids and pointed their laser lances at them. Ahsoka and Revan stopped moving once the droids were surrounded. The man pointed his at Rash's neck. "Traitor!" Rash snarled. "I was. Not anymore." he replied before nodding at Gerrera who returned it. The man stepped around Rash before wrapping one arm around his shoulders and taking him hostage as Lux helped Dendup up. "What are you doing, General?!" Rash demanded as the crowd cheered before the rebels moved down the steps and through the crowd, followed by the guards.

"What now, General? As soon as you release me, you'll be shot dead." Rash said. The General looked at the droids as they readied their weapons and two droidekas appeared before Ahsoka and Revan leaped into the air and activated one of their blades before landing in front of the General and Rash while causing the crowd to gasp in awe. Ahsoka swept her hands to opposite sides and the droids were all pushed over. "Jedi!" Rash exclaimed in surprise before the Jedi turned around. "General, follow us." Ahsoka said. The General released Rash and shoved him to the ground before following them as the droids recovered and Rash stood back up. "After them! Kill them! Kill them!" he commanded. The crowd started to protest against Rash and the droids again while the Jedi and general ran back towards the hideout.

"Why now?" Dendup asked him after they entered and walked up to him and the others. "It was time for a new approach, my lord." he replied before looking at Steela and Gerrera for a moment. "Do I have your loyalty?" the older man asked. "And that of the army." the General assured. "You also have ours. With your rule, our numbers will grow." Steela said. "Thank, child." the old man said with a small smile before looking at Lux and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Your mother would be proud." he said. "Thank you, my lord." the teen replied, mirroring his smile before Dendup turned his attention to the others. "We must first win the will of the people. That is the only way." he said, removing his hand and standing up. "The Separatists will assemble their forces. Count Dooku will want me dead more than ever." he said. "Then we'll have to teach them another lesson. Together." Gerrera said as the other rebels cheered.

"I knew you two couldn't resist a good fight." Lux said to the Jedi with a smile as he walked over to them. "Am I becoming that predictable?" Ahsoka asked, mirroring his smile. "Only to me." he replied softly earning a shy smile from her. _'Enough is enough!'_ Revan thought as his jealousy spiked before standing between them and folding his arms. The Knight had only been 5'11 to Lux's 5'10 a year ago, now he was 6'1, only an inch shorter than Anakin. "Excuse us, we need to report to Anakin and Obi-Wan." he said, keeping his voice even before turning around and placing his gloved hand on his wife's back and leading her to their room.

Ahsoka opened her mouth to say something but Revan didn't even want to know what it was and shot his hand up with his palm facing her before pointing it at the projector then folding his arms. Ahsoka sighed softly before contacting the Jedi and bringing them up to speed. "The Separatists definitely know we're backing the rebels." she said. " _Then prepare yourselves. The real fight is about to begin._ " Obi-Wan said. "Will you be able to send some help?" she asked. " _That's up to the Council._ " Anakin replied before they cut off. Ahsoka turned to her husband.

"Revan… I could sense your jealousy earlier. I wasn't going to say anything bad about it because I know it's just another way of you showing your love for me." she said softly. The Knight sighed deeply. "I know. But I just can't help but think whenever I do or say something that relates to jealousy or anger, you're going to scold me for it." he replied, sitting down on the bed and removing his mask before placing it underneath. "Only if you were you being mean for no reason or Force Choking someone." she said, walking over and sitting beside him. "Why would you think i'd scold you every time you did or said something that related to those two?" she asked, threading her fingers through his mechanical ones and squeezing his hand softly. Revan smiled for a moment, he was glad the cover over his arm had been built so that the whole thing could register touch. The Knight sighed again. "Because sometimes I wonder why we're even together." he replied, Ahsoka knew he didn't mean those words like he regretted being with her. "I mean… Our personalities are different from each other…" he trailed off quietly.

Ahsoka let go of his hand and leaned into him before resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. "So what if our personalities don't match? You love me and I love you." she said after moving her head away and cupping his face with one hand as they stared into each others eyes. "Our love will _always_ conquer anything that tries to destroy it." she whispered before pushing him gently down onto the bed and cuddling up beside him with her head buried in the crook of his neck. "Hold me." she asked softly. Revan did so without a word and the two soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep...

 **Alright. Another chapter finished.**


	4. Tipping Points

**The fourth chapter of Episode V.**

 _WAR IN THE INNER RIM!_

 _REBEL LEADER STEELA GERRERA HAS JOINED FORCES WITH GENERAL TANDIN AFTER BOLDLY RESCUING ONDERON'S FORMER KING FROM EXECUTION, EVADING A TRAP SET BY SEPARATIST ALLY KING RASH AND THE DROID GENERAL KALANI._

 _AMID GROWING PUBLIC SUPPORT AND RISING UNREST, AHSOKA AND REVAN CONTINUE TO MONITOR THE REBELS' EFFORTS AS THEY RALLY AROUND RAMSIS DENDUP TO RESTORE HIS REIGN AS THE RIGHTFUL KING AND FINALLY PUT AN END TO THE SEPARATIST OCCUPATION OF ONDERON..._

Revan, Ahsoka and Lux snuck back into the city after leaving the new base outside of it. The couple walked through the market before Ahsoka put a satchel on the ground and a small holoprojector fell out while a beast was in front of them and in the way of a battle droid that was trying to see them. The two moved away and the droid walked up to it before a hologram of Dendup appeared from it and the droid pulled the trigger of its blaster out of surprise as it stumbled back, the bolt hitting a stand and the owner ducking for cover behind it.

" _My fellow subjects, I appear not as your king but as a servant of Onderon. We are in the midst of a great struggle. The Confederacy has used the recent attacks as an opportunity to tighten_ _their hold on Onderon. They have accused me of leading these so-called terrorists. It is a lie they have engineered to further restrict your independence and use deadly force against our people. The truth is, I have never met them before now. I have come to know them as the true sons of Onderon. They are unwilling to surrender our freedom to those who conspire to take it from us. Our destiny is tied to this planet. We must all rise together to protect it._ " he announced before it ended. The Jedi hopped up onto one of the roofs where Lux was waiting on one of those flying beasts. Revan hopped on behind him and used the Force to keep himself steady while Ahsoka hopped on behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach before Lux took off back towards their cliffside base.

He landed on the wooden railing and the three hopped off where Gerrera, Steela, Dendup and Tandin were waiting. "The people are turning against the droids. There's rioting in the streets now." Lux said with a smile. "That's a beautiful thing." Gerrera said patting the other teen's shoulder with a smirk. "We need to keep the battle to the outskirts of the city." Steela said as she walked over to them. "Less structures and people." Lux added. "But less clankers. Their main focus is in Iziz. We should join the fight down there and take it straight to King Rash." Gerrera said. "We all want victory, but not at the cost of innocent lives. If we fight door to door, no one is safe." Steela said. "This is war, Steela." her brother argued. "She's right." Dendup said. "I agree. The more you draw the droids from the city to the highlands, the safer the people will be." Ahsoka said. "My men await your command, my lord." the General said. "I believe there is a new contender." the old man said with a smile before turning to Steela. "You will lead our forces, including the Royal Army." he said, taking a few steps forward. "Steela is now the commanding general." he said to everyone. "A great choice." Ahsoka said with a smile.

"As you wish, my lord." Tandin consented with a bow. Revan shifted uneasily. "What's wrong?" his wife whispered. "Hearing the words: My lord. Keeps making me think of the Sith." he whispered back. Ahsoka stroked his back softly without the others noticing. "You and your rebels renewed my faith in myself. Now i'm putting my faith in you." the old man said to Steela as he stood in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, you're majesty." she replied. Lux whistled for one of the creatures and it flew down and landed on the railing before Revan hopped on, followed by Ahsoka who sat behind him. Steela came over from hers and suddenly kissed Lux. "Just in case." she said. "Alright, lover boy, get ass up here." Revan told him with a smirk. Lux blushed and smiled before hopping up in front of him and taking the reins then taking off.

Lux landed the creature on a small cliff overlooking an open area while Tandin, the Royal Army and a few rebels waited below before Steela landed and dismounted on the cliff. "The droid army is almost here. Everyone, get ready." she told the other three. A few minutes later the droid army was closing in. "Saw, begin your attack." she said over her com. A few seconds later, Gerrera and three rebels flew towards the army on the flying creatures before he tossed a thermal detonator. The droids and rebels opened fire on each other after the explosion while Steela sniped some of the droids. When it seemed they were winning, four HMP droid gunships suddenly appeared and took out one of the flying rebels before another took out one of their cannons. "No!" Steela exclaimed. "Where did that come from?" Lux asked. "There!" Ahsoka said as she pointed to two of them as they flew towards them. Steela and Lux opened fire on them, only for shields to stop the bolts. "Any ideas?" she asked them. "Yeah. Run!" Ahsoka said before the four did. The gunships fired on their location and the group fell. Luckily Revan, Lux and Ahsoka managed to get onto one of the creatures while Steela managed to get back onto hers.

Once back on the ground, Lux, Steela and a few other covered the Jedi while they contacted Anakin and Obi-Wan on Ahsoka's holopad. " _I take it the rebels have Dooku's full attention._ " Obi-Wan guessed. "It's a full-scale war. They need our help. Please talk to the Council." Ahsoka said. " _Even Master Windu would be wary at this point. The Council will not engage or involve the Republic in an internal affair._ " he replied. "The Separatists have a new gunship with a powerful ray-shield. Nothing's getting past it." she said. " _I am sorry, Ahsoka. They will have to find a way. Do not stay there if their failure is certain. Evacuate who you can and return to Coruscant_ _immediately. Do you understand?_ " he asked. "Yes, Master." she replied before cutting off.

The two Jedi walked up behind Steela and Lux. "Is the Republic going to help us?" she asked them while still shooting. "No." the padawan replied, putting her arms behind her. "What's it going to take?" Lux asked, moving his head to avoid a bolt as he returned fire. "King Rash rules Onderon. Unless that changes, the Republic can't do anything." Ahsoka replied. "They're puling back. Cover them." Steela told him before they moved to help the others retreat. Once the rest of the rebels had moved back the four quickly followed the others as they retreated.

Back at the base the main rebels, King, general and Jedi stood together before Gerrera spoke. "The highlands may slow down the droids, but they won't stop the gunships." he said. "We have to leave." his sister said. "Any word from Master Skywalker?" Lux asked the Jedi. "Not yet." Ahsoka replied. "We're not giving up yet. Stagger our defenses to the camp. Secure the approach. Stay in small teams." Steela instructed. "You really are the best leader among us. Couldn't be more proud of you, my sister." Gerrera told her with a smile. Steela returned it and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I learned from the best, big brother." she said. "Let's go, General." he said to Tandin before all but Lux, Steela, Dendup and the two Jedi left.

"You have to help us." he pleaded to them. "We'll do all we can to protect you, but we can't fight this war for you." Ahsoka told him. The teen didn't reply and instead just left. "We wouldn't have made it this far without you." Steela told them. "I wish we could do more." the padawan said before they heard an engine sound. "Wait. Looks like we have company." she said before the three exited the room and ran towards the shuttle landing. "Don't shoot!" Ahsoka told them as two Weequays each carried a single crate and Hondo walked down the ramp as they stopped in front of him and Lux pointed his blaster at the pirate leader. Hondo chuckled as he looked at Steela. "Well, you could be my new favourite spice." he suggested with a smirk. Revan felt like gagging. "Yeah, I don't think so." she replied with an eye roll. "Careful, pirate." Lux warned with a glare. "Hondo, what are you doing here?" Ahsoka asked him with a frown. "You should thank me, child. I have brought you a gift from Skywalker and Kenobi. The latest from Sienar." he replied as a pirate opened one of the crates to reveal four rocket launchers inside. "Rocket launchers?" she asked in mild surprise. "Shoulder-fired. Very expensive." he replied.

"Paid for?" she asked, skeptical. "Very handsome-" he was cut off when a blaster bolt hit his ship and they looked to see three commando droids shooting at a rebel who was trying to shoot them. "Oh, my, look at the time. Well, my work here is done." he said before him and his crew walked back into the ship as the rebel was killed. Steela whistled and one of the creature swooped down and grabbed two of the droids then dropped them over the cliff after Steela sniped one as Hondo took off. "They must have seen Hondo's ship." she said. "It was only a patrol." Ahsoka said. "We have to get these down to the others. Load them up." Lux said as he had two on him and handed the other two to Steela. "I hope these work." she said as Revan grabbed the two Lux held out to him and slipped them on. "There's only one way to find out." Ahsoka said.

After dismounting the creatures as they landed near the rebels fighting the droids, the four walked up to Gerrera. "We've tried everything, but we're target practice for those gunships." he said as his sister handed him one of the launchers. "Now it's their turn." Lux said as he handed his two to a rebel crouched on a boulder. "Thank the Jedi." Steela said. Gerrera inspected it before running towards the droids. "Saw!" she yelled, trying to stop him before he stopped and kneeled. The rebel took aim at one of the gunships before firing a rocket at it. The rocket hit its target and knocked it out of the sky before crashing and exploding. The other rebels cheered as he came back. "Distribute the rocket launchers and take out those gunships." she told him, earning a nod in return before her com went off. " _Steela, they're attacking the nest._ _They're after the king!_ " the rebel said urgently over the com. "Come on!" she said to Lux before climbing onto her creature before taking off. "She sure leads by example." Ahsoka said. "What good will that do if she gets herself killed?" he asked before the three climbed on and took off back towards the base.

Lux landed them near Steela and the Jedi jumped off with a single blade ignited before starting to cut the droids down. Steela sniped the last droid in the head just as it had killed Dendup's last guard and cornered him at the edge of a cliff. The Jedi and rebels jumped out of the way just as a gunship nearly crushed them. The Jedi and Lux rushed over and he slid down a bit to try helping Steela up before she could fall. "Hang on!" he exclaimed before some rocks came loose and he started to fall. Ahsoka quickly reached out with the Force and pulled him back up. "We'll handle this." Ahsoka assured before she and Revan slid down and stood near the edge. The couple grabbed Steela with the Force and started pulling her up. "We got you!" Ahsoka assured her. Revan suddenly sensed danger just as her hands almost reached Ahsoka's. "Ahsoka!" Revan cried in horror as his wife took a bolt to the shoulder and she stumbled back. When it came to Revan, Ahsoka and now the baby were his only concerns. So unfortunately for others, it meant their lives were nothing to him. And with that, Revan purposely let go of Steela...

The Knight vaguely heard screaming while he rushed to his wife's side and Lux destroyed the blaster on the gunship with Steela's rifle. Ahsoka looked at Revan before the three ran to the edge and looked over to see Steela on the ground. Revan could feel guilt creeping into him upon realizing he dropped Steela to check on Ahsoka. Lux dropped the rifle and stared at the ground in horror and shaking his head in disbelief. The three along quickly got onto one of the creatures before he flew them down and they quickly dismounted. Gerrera held his dead sister while a few others looked on in sadness. Lux kneeled down beside Gerrera. "It was my fault. I shot that gunship down, and it crashed into her position." Gerrera said quietly. "Saw, it's not your fault. She knew what the risks were. We all knew what it would take to free Onderon." the other teen said in the same tone.

The next morning the rebels and Jedi stood near the palace where Dendup was nearly executed while all of Iziz's citizens filled the streets from the front gate and all the way to the palace. Gerrera, Lux and the Jedi walked up to Steela's body that was covered by a blanket. Lux put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder for a moment before he walked over near Obi-Wan and Anakin. The other three soon joined him. "I'm sorry for your loss." Ahsoka told him. "Thanks, but it's over now. Let's just leave it at that." he replied before walking over to the King and other rebels. "Steela would be glad. Her sacrifice gave Onderon its freedom." Lux said. "But at what cost? It's like you once said. Many lives get caught between the Republic and the Separatists." she said. "I did say that once, but after watching your heroics and the selflessness of the Jedi, I do believe the Republic is the right side to be on." he said. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Dendup has appointed me Senator of Onderon. I will follow in my mother's footsteps, and I will bring us back to the Republic." he replied. "Remember this day, the day Onderon became free again." the King said as the crowd cheered.

 **Chapter 4 is now finished.**


	5. The Gathering

**Fifth chapter is up.**

 _AS THE CLONE WAR SCORCHES ITS DESTRUCTIVE PATH ACROSS THE GALAXY, IT IS THE JEDI WHO BRING ORDER TO CHAOS._

 _THOUGH AS THE WAR PROGRESSES, THE NUMBER OF JEDI HAVE DECLINED, AND NEW YOUNGLINGS ARE HARDER TO FIND._

 _WHEN A YOUNGLING IS LOCATED, THEY ARE BROUGHT TO THR JEDI TEMPLE AND LEARN QUICKLY THAT THEIR TRUE FAMILY IS NOW THE JEDI ORDER._

 _THE TRIALS ARE HARD._

 _TESTS MUST BE PASSED._

 _BUT NONE IS AS MORE IMPORTANT AS THE GATHERING._

 _IT IS THEN THAT A JEDI'S PATH WILL TRULY BEGIN..._

Revan and Ahsoka waited by the _Crucible_ for the younglings to stop in front of them. "Hurry, younglings." she said as they stopped. Gungi, a male Wookie, let out a soft growl. "You have proved to be the top of your class. And now is the time of The Gathering. For a Jedi, there is no greater challenge or honour." she explained. _'Except of the Trials of course.'_ Gungi let out another growl. "What is the gathering, padawan Tano?" Petro, a male Human, asked her. "Petro, Ganodi, Byph, Katooni, Zatt, and Gungi, the time has come for you to build your own lightsabers." she replied, holding her main one out for a moment. The five cheered for a moment and smiled. "Be warned: this is no simple task, and many perils lie ahead of you. Where we are going, there is no place more sacred to the Jedi." she said, crouching down to look at them at eye-level.

After landing on Ilum, the Jedi and Artoo exited the ship after the others slipped on winter gear. "Not the most hospitable place." Katooni, a female Tholothian, said. "I think that's the point." Petro told her. Byph, a male Ithorian, said something in his language as the group moved through the blizzard, with Artoo staying with the ship. An hour later they came upon a very tall and long wall made out of crystals before Ahsoka stepped onto a stone circle on the ground with markings. The padawan kneeled onto one knee and brushed some snow away. "It's a dead end." Zatt, a male Nautolan, said before Ahsoka stood up and turned around to face them. "Younglings, outstretch your hands and focus the Force. Together and only together, can we enter." she said before turning around and aiming her open hand towards the wall. The younglings did the same and after a moment, part of the wall moved down to reveal a door. Ahsoka turned her head towards them and smirked before Gungi let out a happy growl. "Now hurry. The sun has already risen, and we must begin." she said before they entered.

The group walked into a large and tall circular room with an ice wall on the other side before they walked up to Yoda who was sitting on an ice pedestal. "Master Yoda." Zatt greeted as he and the other younglings bowed while the teens stood on opposite sides of the Grand Master. "The Force made physical, a Jedi is. Comes great responsibility with that, yes?" he asked them, earning nods before standing. "Protect others, how does a Jedi, hmm?" he said before using the Force to make his lightsaber hover in front of him while activated and spinning slowly. "Build your own lightsaber, you shall. But first, harvest your crystal, each one of you must." he said before they spoke among themselves for a moment. Yoda deactivated it and held it in his hand. "The heart of the lightsaber, the crystal is. Focuses the Force from the Jedi, it does." the old Jedi said before placing it back onto his belt.

He then used the Force to open a window near the top of the room and some light came through before he turned a large crystal that redirected the light in different directions, one beam hit a smaller crystal and that one directed the beam onto the top of the ice wall, melting it all. "If Jedi you are to become, enter the crystal cave, you must. Trust yourself, trust each other, and succeed, you will." he told them before they stepped up to the smaller door. "Once you have found your crystal, do not remain inside. As daylight ends, the door will freeze over again, and you will be trapped." Ahsoka warned. "For how long?" Ganodi, a female Rodian, asked her. "For one rotation. There will be nothing anyone can do for you." the padawan replied. "How will we know which crystal to pick?" Petro asked. "Only you can know which one is yours. Now hurry." she urged. The youngling entered, just as the wall started to freeze again.

About an hour later, Petro came running out with a smirk on his face. "Looks like i'm the first back with my crystal. That wasn't so hard." he said, stopping in front of them. "And the others?" Yoda asked him. "Who knows? I didn't wanna gloat, since I found mine so quickly." he replied. "Show us." Ahsoka said before he reached into the pocket on his sleeve and pulled out curved and jagged crystal before it melted in his hand. Revan smirked. "A crystal you have found. Water you have brought." Yoda said with a smile and small chuckle. "But that's impossible. It was my crystal. I was sure of it." the youngling said. "Mm. So certain you were. Go back, and closer you must look." the old Jedi told him. "But the door is already half closed." he pointed out. "Then you better hurry." Ahsoka said before he ran back through the door.

Awhile after Byph, Zatt and Ganodi returned after finding theirs, Gungi ducked under the ice wall and growled softly with a smile as he held his crystal up. "Well done, Gungi. But two still remain." Ahsoka said. A few more minutes later the ice wall was nearly back, with only enough room for a person to slide under. "Will they make it, Master?" Zatt asked Yoda. "We should help them." Ganodi said, taking a step forward before the Grand Master stopped her with his cane. "Left the cave, you have. Help them, you will not." he said. The wall was now almost complete, only if you slid under it, would you escape. Which is what Katooni did a few seconds later before it was completely frozen again. "I have my crystal, but Petro is still inside." she said as she ran up to them. "Give up on your friend, do not." Yoda told her as they looked at the wall of ice. A few seconds later, the youngling came crashing through the ice and rolled on the ground before stopping on one knee. He stood and held an actual crystal up. "Petro! You made." Katooni said in relief as Byph and Zatt cheered and Gungi growled happily. "How did he break the ice?" Ganodi asked the Grand Master.

"Only water made solid was the door. Easy to break if you have the will." he replied with a chuckle. "You- You said we would be trapped." Katooni said, confused. "Not by the cave you were, but by your mind. Lessons, you have learned." he said before addressing Byph. "Find courage, you did." he said as Byph spoke in agreement before looking at Ganodi. "Hope." he said then turned to Gungi. "Patience." the aged Jedi said, earning a happy growl in return. "Trust." he said to Zatt, earning a nod and smile. "Confidence." the Grand Master said to Katooni as she smiled before he looked at Petro. "And selflessness." the old Jedi said, earning a smile in return. "Take your crystals back to the Temple and keep them safe, young Jedi." he told all five of them with a smile before they cheered.

 **I had a feeling it was gonna be a short chapter.**


	6. A Test of Strength

**Chapter 6 is up.**

 _ANCIENT JEDI TRADITION!_

 _SIX YOUNGLINGS ARE SENT TO THE SECRET CAVERNS OF ILUM, WHERE THEY ARE TESTED BY THE GATHERING, AN ANCIENT JEDI RITUAL WHERE EACH YOUNGLING MUST HARVEST A CRYSTAL AROUND WHICH THEY WILL CONSTRUCT THEIR OWN LIGHTSABER._

 _ALONG THE JOURNEY, THEY UNDERWENT GREAT PERILS, HARDEST OF WHICH WAS TO FACE THEMSELVES._

 _NOW, HAVING PASSED THE TEST, THEY TAKE THEIR FIRST STEPS INTO A LARGER WORLD..._

Revan and Ahsoka entered the training room on the _Crucible_ just as Petro was practicing against a training remote with a stick while the other younglings watched. The youngling smacked the droid towards a crate before picking it up after it rolled over to him. "I call that move the 'Whirlwind of Destiny'." he said with a smirk. "Showoff." Zatt mumbled before Ahsoka clapped lightly for a moment. "Can everyone gather around please?" she asked as Petro handed the stick and remote to her before she put them away and walked around to the other side of a table. "You have all successfully passed The Gathering and harvested your crystals." she said as Gungi gave a happy growl. "So when do we start to build our sabers?" Petro asked. "Place your crystals on the table. Your lesson begins now. May I introduce you to architect and lightsaber designer Huyang." she said as they placed the crystals on the the table before she stepped to the side as an old architect droid appeared from behind some shelves and walked up to the table.

"These are them? I swear they get younger every expedition. All have passed the gathering?" Huyang asked the two older Jedi. "Yes, sir." Ahsoka answered before he turned to face her. "Are you sure?" he asked, earning a nod from Ahsoka. "But he's a droid. You expect us to learn form a droid?" Ganodi asked from behind the others. "Who said that?" the droid asked as he turned his attention to the younglings before she pushed through to the front. "Many years I have been on this ship, teaching many a Jedi before you, and I will continue teaching many a Jedi after you. Call me what you want, but inside my memory banks, I contain a record of every lightsaber ever made and the Jedi who fashioned them." he said, bringing up a hologram of a few lightsabers, including Anakin and Obi-Wan's, and earning a chorus of 'Whoa!' from the younglings.

"Which will you choose? A simple grip? The curved approach? One inlaid with the bone of the Cartusion whale, pastillion ore, or black onk? Well? From Battles of Rashfond to the Peacekeeping of Parliock to our very own Clone Wars, the lightsaber is a Jedi's only true ally. But how do they work, hmm?" he said, picking one of the crystals up and inspecting it. "Yes, you have brought me crystals, but they're all useless unless you give them life. Do you know how to awaken the Force within the crystal?" he asked them. Ganodi shook her head while the married couple smirked. "No? Then I suggest you listen and learn until you think of a question this droid cannot answer." the architect droid said before walking around to their side of the table and focusing his attention on Gungi.

"A Wookie. Rare you are to the Jedi. Proud your people must be." he said, earning a happy growl from the young Wookie. "Unique, just as your lightsaber will be. Hold out your hand, Wookie." the droid told him as he cupped his hands with the palms facing up before Gungi held out his left above Huyang's. "Describe what you see your saber to be." he said to the youngling. Gungi made a few growls before the architect droid spoke. "No, no, no, not what you imagine but what you feel in your hand. Concentrate. What will make you strong in battle and humble in retreat? What connects with your Force?" he asked the Wookie. Revan frowned. _'"Humble in retreat?"!? The fuck is this guy on?! How the hell could someone possibly be humble in retreat!? I am_ so _glad I stole a crystal instead of participating in_ _this asinine thing. There is_ no _way i'd have the_ _patience for this banthashit.'_

Revan folded his arms as Gungi took a moment to think before speaking in his language again. "Ah, yes, wood. Not a common choice. And only wood from the brylark tree is as strong as metal." Huyang said as he stepped back to the other side of the table. "Let me see. Where would we find that all the way out here, far from anywhere, deep in space?" he wondered out loud, turning off the hologram and stepping up to the shelves before starting to open some up. "Let's see what we have. Let me see. Let me… Yes, yes, yes. No, no, no, no, no, no. Ah, I wondered where I put that. Oh, that's not mine. Ah, ah, what do we have here?" he said, taking a drawer out with lightsaber pieces in it and placing it on the table. The younglings 'Ooh'd' and 'Wow'd.' at the assortment of hilt pieces as Huyang made a hilt before holding it up for a moment then placing it on the table. "It is my job, before you leave this ship, you will have everything you need to build your lightsabers and the knowledge of how to do it. So let us begin. There is much more work to be done." he said. Revan snapped his head up from the group. _'Shit. That bad feeling is back.'_

After each youngling had figured out their saber, Huyang handed them the pieces they would need to build before bringing up a large hologram of a lightsaber in five different pieces. Huyang and the two older Jedi observed as the younglings used the Force to create their sabers, with Petro finishing first. "What's the rush, Petro?" Zatt asked him as the other youngling swung his his hilt around with a smirk. "With this lightsaber, i'm going to challenge Revan to a duel and kill Grievous." he stated confidently. Revan snorted in amusement. "Right. Sure you are." the Knight agreed sarcastically.

Ganodi and Katooni giggled at Petro's overconfidence as Huyang walked up to him before holding his hand out for the saber. Petro handed it to him before the droid pulled the main part down to expose the crystal chamber. "The only person you are going kill with that, my young friend, is yourself. You have inverted the emitter matrix, which will cause the power grid to backfire." he said putting the saber back together and handing it back to the youngling. "Light this, and all that will be left of you and your lightsaber will be your crystal. Start again, and this time, please follow the diagram." the architect droid told him before continuing to observe the younglings. _'So that's why the other hilts before my old one exploded. Good thing I threw them away when they started sparking and shaking.'_

Ganodi groaned in frustration when she couldn't put her saber together before Ahsoka placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Remember, quiet your mind and concentrate. The design will become clear." she said as Ganodi and Katooni used the Force. "Good. Gently. Trust the Force." the padawan encouraged. The two were close to putting their sabers together when and explosion was heard coming from the ship, causing them to lose concentration and drop the pieces. "What was that?!" Katooni asked in surprise. "I don't know. Hold on." Ahsoka told them before she and her husband ran out of the room and towards the cockpit.

The two Jedi entered and Artoo beeped. "Artoo, what's happened?" she asked him. The droid beeped frantically before another explosion rocked the ship a bit. "Where?" she asked him as a Corona-class armed frigate appeared in front of their ship. Revan scowled. _'Ohnaka.'_ "Oh, no." she said quietly before the ship opened fire on them again. "They're aiming for the hyperdrive. Get us out of here." she ordered. Artoo gave and affirmative beep as he plugged into the droid port. The droid managed to turn the ship around a bit before it stopped moving when Hondo's ship disabled it. "I don't like the sound of that." she mumbled before addressing Artoo. "Stay here. We'll check on the younglings." she said, before she and her husband quickly hurried out of the cockpit and back towards Huyang and the kids.

Ahsoka held her hand up to stop him from moving when the two were about to turn, just as a door was forced open and they noticed a pirate. The two quickly turned around and took off in another direction. Ahsoka quickly sealed the blast door they'd just ran through before they ran up to the architect droid and younglings. "Youngling!" she said, getting their attention. "Who's attacking the ship?" Ganodi asked them. "Pirates." the padawan answered. "Pirates? They'll kill us all." the youngling said in fear as Byph said something in a hopeless tone. "Perhaps we should hide in the ventilation shaft." Huyang suggested. "Follow me." Ahsoka said, before pulling one of the floor grates off. "Hiding is for cowards. We should stand and fight." Petro said confidently as Revan climbed into the shaft, followed buy Huyang. "We're gonna fight, just not the way they expect." she said with a smirk before he jumped in. At the same moment another small explosion went off behind them, as another group of pirates started forcing their way in.

"Time to go." she urged quickly, before Katooni stopped. "Is this part of our training?" she asked as Ahsoka placed a hand on her head. "It is now." the padawan replied with small smile before gently pushing her in, followed by Gungi. Ahsoka jumped in last before putting the grate back. The padawan made a quiet 'Shh' with an index finger on her lips, as a group pirates walked just above them. "Hondo says find the kids and bring 'em to him." one of the pirates said. "Dead or alive?" another asked. "Yes." the first answered before they chuckled darkly. Ahsoka crawled up to the others. "We must have courage, young Jedi." she said before turning her head to Ganodi and Zatt. "Ganodi and Zatt, I need you to get to the cockpit, find Artoo, and secure it." she instructed, earning a nod from Ganodi, before addressing the other younglings. "The rest of you, take Professor Huyang and seal yourselves inside the hold, and wait for my command." she instructed the others. "What are you going to do?" Petro asked her.

"I'm going to reroute enough power to the engines so that we can break free of the pirate ship's hold on us." she replied. "What about the pirate's already on board the ship?" Katooni asked. "Once the docking tube is ruptured, when the ships pull apart, a vacuum will be created, which will suck the pirates off the ship and into space." Ahsoka explained. "Will we be sucked into space?" Ganodi asked. "No, the cockpit and the hold will be sealed and still have air. Do not, and I mean, _do not_ engage the pirates. Your only job is to stay hidden. Do you understand?" she asked them, earning nods. "Now go." she said before they all started crawling forward. Revan grabbed her hand with his mechno one before giving it a gentle squeeze as she turned to face him. "Be careful. For both your sakes." he said softly, earning a soft smile and the best hug she could give him in the tight space.

Revan caught up to Ganodi and Zatt as quickly as he could on his hands and knees. A few minutes later they reached the cockpit and Revan opened the grate up before climbing out then helping the younglings out. "Hold it!" a pirate snarled just outside the room as he caught them. Zatt ran to the door's control button and pressed it, unfortunately the pirate was a bit faster and managed to grab the door just before it fully closed. The pirate reached over and grabbed Zatt's arm to stop him from getting away. Revan was about to help him when Ganodi rushed over to help before he could. "Get off him!" she demanded while trying to punch the pirate's arm. "Easy, there. That's no way to make friends, now, is it?" the pirate asked with a cruel smirk, as he pushed her to the ground and got the door open. Revan simply walked up to him while he was still focused on her and punched him with his mechanical arm, sending the pirate out of the cockpit, into the wall and knocked out. "Thanks, Master." Zatt said with a small smile as the Knight helped Ganodi stand, and gave the youngling a nod in return.

A few minutes later the ships internal com beeped. " _R_ _evan, come in._ " the Knight pressed a button before she continued. " _I'm overriding the emergency power fail-safe and routing energy to the engines._ " she said. "It's working." he replied. " _Any word from the others?_ _Have they reached the hold?_ " she asked. "Not yet." he replied. " _Where are they?_ " she asked, her voice taking on a tone of frustration. "We're not sure. We haven't heard from them yet." he replied. " _Great. I know what that means._ " she said, worry in her voice before cutting off.

Awhile later, Katooni finally contacted them. " _Master, close the door to the training room._ " she said. "Katooni, where are you guys?" the Knight asked her. " _No time to explain, Master. Just close the door._ " she replied before he turned to Artoo. "Artoo, close the door." he said. The droid beeped before plugging into the ship for few seconds. _'_ _That bad feeling is back.'_ Petro's voice suddenly came over the com. " _We're all in the hold, but Ahsoka's still out there fighting the pirates._ " he said. "What!?" Revan asked, his voice raised before taking off towards her.

Revan used the Force to keep himself steady when the ship shifted. _'They're already gunning the engines!? Ahsoka's not even safe yet!'_ The Knight finally reached them and saw his wife fighting Hondo. He was about to activate his sabers and help her before the vacuum of space tried sucking them out. The Knight quickly activated his magnets on his boots just as Ahsoka let go of the wall so she could kick Hondo off. Revan moved as quickly as he could after seeing them get sucked down the corridor and narrowly dodged a pirate that flew by him. Ahsoka Force-gripped said pirate and tossed him into the others that were inside the docking tube before Force-pushing them further into it. The padawan let go so she could move to the door's button and pressed it. Unfortunately the door was closing very quickly and to make it worse one of the pirates was still on the ship and bumped into Ahsoka, knocking them both into the tube. "Ahsoka!" Revan yelled in horror as he watched his wife disappear from sight. The Knight reached out with the Force to try grabbing her but the door finally closed before he felt the familiar pull of lightspeed.

The Knight's arm slowly fell as he continued to stare at door with a saddened expression behind his mask. He heard the younglings cheer at their victory over the pirates before hearing Ganodi try and contact Ahsoka. "Padawan Tano, come in. Ahsoka. Ahsoka! Ahsoka, are you there?" she asked over the com. "She won't hear you, Ganodi." Revan said quietly as he entered the cockpit where the others were. They all turned to face him, minus Huyang, who's head and arms were disconnected from his body. "Where is she, Master?" the young Rodian girl asked. Revan walked pass them and sat in the pilot seat with a long sigh before replying. "The pirates got her." he replied simply as he heard the two girls gasp. _'Ahsoka… please be safe, I_ _couldn't bear the thought of either one of you getting hurt.'_ A tear ran down his face before his eyes turned yellow. _'Hondo… You kill her and I'll turn_ _your base into a slaughterhouse and put your head on a pike!'_

 **Sorry it's been so long, writers block and a** **few others things kept me from updating. Hopefully it won't take me as long for the next chapter.**


	7. Bound for Rescue

**7th chapter.**

 _PIRACY IN DEEP SPACE!_

 _INFAMOUS OUTLAW HONDO OHNAKA ATTACKS A JEDI TRANSPORT BEARING SIX YOUNGLINGS WHO JUST RECEIVED THEIR LIGHTSABER CRYSTALS._

 _SO RARE ARE THESE CRYSTALS, THAT HONDO KNOWS HE CAN SELL THEM ON THE BLACK MARKET FOR A SMALL FORTUNE._

 _IN A DESPERATE ATTEMPT TO SAVE THE YOUNGLINGS, AHSOKA TANO IS CAPTURED BY HONDO AND HIS PIRATE HORDE._

 _NOW, WITH A DAMAGED SHIP, REVAN AND THE YOUNGLINGS ARE STRANDED AND ALONE..._

"This is Knight Revan calling the Republic Fleet. Come in please." the Knight said, trying to establish contact with the Fleet. " _This is General Kenobi. We have your transmission._ " his former Master replied. Revan sighed in relief. _'I can't remember the last time I was so happy to hear his voice.'_ " _The_ General Kenobi?" Petro asked in awe as the others came over to the console Revan was using. Artoo beeped happily as a hologram of Obi-Wan popped up on the viewer. "Hondo attacked us and severely damaged the ship, he also kidnapped Ahsoka." the Knight explained, barely managing to keep his voice from cracking. Obi-Wan gave him a brief sympathetic look upon sensing his former padawan's anguish.

" _I'm dispatching Commander Cody to bring you back. We shall deal with Hondo on Florrum._ " the older Jedi assured. "I just hope Ahsoka will be alright." Revan mostly said to himself, deeply concerned for his wife and unborn child's lives. " _Hondo would be even more of fool than I think he is to hurt her. Once we've picked you up we'll focus on rescuing Ahsoka._ " the Master replied. "But we could rescue her a lot sooner than you could." the Knight said, becoming impatient. " _I know you want to rescue her immediately, but jumping into head on-_ " Obi-Wan started to reason before his former apprentice cut him off. "These six were the ones who helped the most when we drove the pirates off the ship." Revan argued. For the first time since he'd still been Obi-Wan's padawan, the older man gave him the look that said his next words were final. " _You will not jeopardize you or younglings safety trying to be heroes, understood?_ " he asked, folding his arms. "Yes, _Master_." the Knight replied through gritted teeth before cutting the transmission.

A little while later Revan, Petro, Katooni, Byph, Artoo and Huyan were in the training room and while Revan and Artoo worked on putting Huyang back together the younglings worked on putting their sabers together with the Force. Revan silently brooded as he worked on the circuits in the old droid's neck before turning his attention to Petro as the young boy activated his saber. "Heh, what do you think?" he asked them with a smirk. "I think you've finished your lightsaber." Katooni said, grabbing her completed saber hilt and walking over to him, "Doesn't mean you know how to use it." she continued. "Well, if you hurry up with yours, maybe we could find out." he replied as Gungi activated his green saber, followed by Byph activating his blue one. Katooni tired turning hers on only for the sound of electronic buzzing being heard. "I'll finish mine when I'm ready." she said as the other three deactivated theirs. "Seeing as how our rescue party has forgotten us, you'll have plenty of time." Petro said as he sat back down.

"They probably just got delayed." she replied. "Delayed? Ahsoka needs our help, and we're sitting around like children." Petro complained. Katooni rolled her eyes. "We are children." she said, stating the obvious as he hopped off the stool and walked back over to them. "I vote we mount a rescue mission." he said, earning a growl of agreement from Gungi. "Byph?" the youngling asked his Ithorian friend also earning a sound of agreement. "That's three votes for." he said with a smirk. "In case you forgot, Knight Revan is in charge and he's going to follow Master Kenobi's orders." she replied. "Actually," said Knight started as he walked over to them. "I'm with Petro on this. There's no telling how long it might take for Kenobi to save her, and I'd rather Ahsoka be rescued as soon as possible before Ohnaka decides to ransom her off to Dooku or something." he said just before Ganodi and Zatt walked into the room.

"There's a problem with the ship." Ganodi said. "What kind of problem?" Katooni asked. "Breaking away from the pirate ship ruptured the entire filtering system." Zatt explained. "What does that mean?" Petro asked, sounding confused. "What he means is that the ship's venting coolant and if we don't land ASAP, the engines will explode." Revan answered. "Exactly, so we'll have to land and let the systems reset." Zatt said. "It's settled then, we'll land on Florrum, let the engines cool and rescue Ahsoka." the Knight said. "A rescue mission?" Ganodi asked in surprise. "But I thought Master Kenobi ordered us to-" she started before Revan cut her off. "Ganodi, you're going to have to learn sooner or later that following the orders of a higher ranking Jedi isn't always the best course of action okay?" he asked, earning a hesitant nod in return before walking past her and towards his temporary quarters.

 _Dad…? Wha… How…_ _You're alive…?_

 _Please… I… I need to see you one last time..._

 _Take good care of your mother for me, she needs you. Goodbye, my son..._

 _DADDY!_

Revan woke with a startle and shook his head clear before slipping his mask back on and making his way towards the cockpit. "Florrum." Ganodi said as he entered the room. "Guess we're in the right place." Katooni said as they entered the planet's atmosphere. Revan took over from the young Rodian girl and landed the ship before the group made their way to the training room. "Artoo, finish fixing Huyang while the rest of us head out." the Knight ordered, earning an affirmative beep. "Ganodi," he addressed the youngling. "Yes, master?" she asked.

"I need you to stay with the ship." he answered."Oh… Okay." she said, looking a bit down. Revan kneeled in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's not because I don't think you'd be a big help, if anything I'd much rather you come, but you're the only one out of your group with flight simulator training and that will be needed if we have to make a quick exit, okay?" he asked. Ganodi perked up at the trust he was placing in her and smiled as she nodded. The Knight smiled back as he rubbed her head affectionately before joining the others as they left.

As the group reached the bottom of the ramp, Katooni took a look through her macrobinoculars. "I don't see anything. There's no one." she said, scanning the area in front of them. "Are we sure we even landed near their base?" she asked, still looking around. "Well, we couldn't land too close, could we?" Petro rhetorically asked her. "My scanner's indicating a strong power source. That way." Zatt said, pointing ahead of them. "It must be their base." he added. "How are going to get inside and find Ahsoka, master?" Katooni asked the Knight who was in deep thought. _'A long time ago I'd've just attack them head on, but now I've not only got Ahsoka and our unborn child's safety to worry about, but the younglings too.'_ "I'm open to suggestions." he replied. Byph buzzed something in his language while pointing ahead and starting to walk. "Byph is right. We better start moving, we'll figure out a strategy on the way." Petro said as the group followed the young Ithorian.

After about an hour of walking the group stopped as Byph checked ahead of them with macrobinoculars. After a few seconds of scanning the young Ithorian clacked excitedly as he pointed ahead. "A ship? What kind?" Petro asked as Revan stepped next to Byph and adjusted his mask's scanning range. "The side of the ship says 'Preigo's Traveling World of Wonder.'" the Knight said, mentally groaning. _'I_ hate _carnivals!_ _They're so boring, since they don't have any fighting in them.'_ "They're a traveling carnival act." the human youngling said in excitement.

The six Jedi stood on the path the ship was moving towards before stopping about 40ft from them. The group made their way towards the ship before Revan addressed the Dug who seemed to be in charge. "Excuse me. Are we to understand you were on your way to the pirate stronghold?" he asked. "Yes, what's it to you? Who are you? How did you get out here?" the Dug asked. "Our ship crashed and we've been stranded, but our misfortune is to your benefit." Revan replied smoothly. "Oh, really? And, how is that, my curious friend?" he asked, sounding intrigued. "My friends here are acrobats! Entertainers. We would love to join your act and travel with you to your next destination." the Knight replied as the younglings showed off a bit.

"Really? All of you wish to join my act, huh? Right. You would like to come with us when we go to entertain Hondo and his pirate horde?" the Dug asked, not quite falling for their lie yet. "Very much so, yes." Revan replied. "Oh, no, no, I'm sorry. The pirates are an unforgiving audience. I couldn't possibly…" he said, looking away for moment before one of Aleena's clacked, getting his attention back to the younglings who formed part of a pyramid. "How did you… Oh, my, my. Artists, true artists!" he praised before turning his attention back to Revan. "Young man, how many of these tricks can your friends do?" he asked excitedly as the youngling made an upside-down pyramid before jumping down and taking stances. "How many do you want?" the Knight asked back with a smirk behind his mask. "Ho, ho, ho, welcome to show!" he said excitedly while the other carnies clapped at the younglings performance before the Jedi group jumped onto the ship.

Night had fallen just as the ship reached Hondo's base and the carnival was now entertaining the pirates while the Jedi stood behind one of the larger cages inside the hold, with the younglings now dressed up in carnival clothing. "I don't see Ahsoka." Katooni whispered as she and Revan looked between two of the cages. "Patience." he whispered back. As the pirate leader talked with Preigo he moved his right arm from his lap and Revan noticed Ahsoka's sabers hanging from his belt. "Katooni, think you can get Ahsoka's sabers from him without being caught?" he whispered. "I can try, master." she replied.

The metal of the side of the cage whined in protest as Revan now gave it a death grip upon seeing his wife shoved to the ground on her knees. The Knight stayed behind knowing Hondo would recognize him if he were seen by the pirate leader while the younglings went out when they were called. As the show continued, the younglings managed to get Hondo to join in a bit, giving Katooni the perfect opportunity to grab the sabers and hide them behind her back. Byph soon became the centre of attention as he performed from the edge of the ships roof, allowing Katooni to sneak over to Ahsoka.

The young Ithorian buzzed in his language before jumping from the roof of the ship and landing on a sheet of metal that had the other end stood on by the pirate leader. Revan smirked has Hondo was launched into the air before crashing into some crates. The other pirates stopped what they were doing to check on him, giving Revan a chance to jump out of the ship and quickly make his way to Ahsoka and Katooni, just as the youngling cut the cuffs off his wife. "You alright?" he asked quietly, even though he desperately wanted to hold her in his arms. "I'm okay." she reassured, fighting the urge to retreat into his embrace.

The Jedi quickly started running back to the ship before having to stop as the pirates opened fire on them. Everyone minus Katooni activated their blades and started deflecting for a bit before two pirates got onto speeder bikes and zoomed towards them. They only got so far before the ship was fired up and the dust that was kicked up caused them to steer out of control and crash. "Quick, get to that speeder!" Ahsoka said, gesturing to the WLO-5 battle tank before deflecting more blaster fire. The younglings jumped on first followed by the couple who jumped on and stood near the back to continue deflecting fire. "Get us out of here!" the Padawan ordered before Gungi started the speeder up and took off.

The group deactivated their sabers once it became apparent they were no longer in danger as Gungi continued driving. "How do you feel?" Revan asked his wife as she sat down before handing her a canteen. "Better now." she replied with a smile before taking a small drink. "I could pretend to be angry, but you were all very brave. Thank you." she said smiling at them before letting her gaze linger on her husband. "We disobeyed orders." Petro said quietly. "Technically _he_ disobeyed orders." Ahsoka said, smiling and looking at her maskless husband who grinned and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "But, I've learned from my master that sometimes doing the right thing means bending the rules." she said as Revan sat beside her and weaved his mechanical finger through hers. "Ganodi, come in. Get the ship read. We need to take off." Petro said to her over his comm as Gungi piloted the speeder back to the ship in the peaceful moonlight...

 **First I'd like to apologize for taking so long, but the description does say updates at random. As for why it took so long, first I got bored than I got sidetracked. Anyway, chapter 7 is finally done. The next chapter shouldn't take nearly as long… Hopefully. One other thing: That vision may of may not make a full appearance, depending on the end of _Rebels_.**


	8. A Necessary Bond

_PURSUED BY PIRATES!_

 _WHILE ON A RITE OF PASSAGE, SIX JEDI YOUNGLINGS, AHSOKA TANO AND REVAN ARE AMBUSHED._

 _WHILE PROTECTING THE YOUNG JEDI, AHSOKA WAS CAPTURED BY THE NEFARIOUS HONDO OHNAKA AND TAKEN TO THE PLANET FLORRUM._

 _MARSHALLING THEIR COURAGE AND TRAINING, THE YOUNGLINGS AND REVAN INFILTRATED THE PIRATE STRONGHOLD AND RESCUED AHSOKA._

 _NOW WE FIND OUR HEROES IN A RACE TO THEIR STARSHIP, WITH THE PIRATES CLOSING IN..._

With the pirates having caught up in their own speeder tank, the Jedi were now inside the tank while Ahsoka piloted. It wasn't long before the pirates got a few good shots on the engines . "I think they're still upset that we tricked them." Katooni said, sounding a bit worried. "They'll get over it once we're off their planet." Petro said, waving off her slight worry. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." Ahsoka said to him as they took another hit. "Ganodi, we need a quick evac. Come in. Ganodi." Revan said over his mask comm, trying to contact the Rodian girl.

"Maybe the pirates are jamming the signal." Zatt guessed as Gungi growled lightly. "Where could she be?" Katooni wondered with worry in her tone. "Ganodi. Huyang. Come in." the Knight tried again, once again getting no answer. "Ganodi, where are you?" the human teen spoke with urgency. " _I'm here. I was in the back fixing Huyang._ " she finally replied. "That's wonderful and all. But we're all gonna need repairs if you don't get the engines running." he said. " _Where are you?_ " she asked. "Ganodi, it's Ahsoka." the Padawan addressed her as Revan turned on his mask's external comm.

The young Rodian girl gasped in joy upon hearing Ahsoka. " _Padawan Tano!_ _We've rescued you._ " she said, happiness evident in her voice. "Almost. But we need you to get us home. Are you ready?" Revan's wife asked her. " _Just tell me what I need to do._ " the youngling replied. "Okay, fire up the engines and head to these coordinates." she told the Rodian while tapping on the small screen in front of her and sending the coordinates to the _Crucible_. " _We'll be right there._ " Ganodi assured before cutting off.

Barely a moment later the _Crucible_ flew over them before turning around and flying over the pirates tank with one the ramps lowered near the Jedis tank. "Looks like our ride is here." Petro said. "Everyone get topside and stay down." Ahsoka told them before Byph, Zatt, Gungi and Katooni jumped out. "But who's going to pilot the tank?" Petro asked her. Ahsoka looked around for a second before pointing at the mask Petro wore when the younglings went undercover earlier. "Revan, hand me that mask." she said. Revan grabbed it and handed it to his wife before she put it on the steering control, causing it to lock in place. "That'll have to do." she said before the three jumped out to join the others.

The couple activated their blades and started deflecting fire as the ship got close. Byph jumped first and barely caught Ganodi's hand before the tank started moving to the left and away from the ship. "The steering must of come loose." Ahsoka said as she and Revan deactivated their sabers. "I hope you have a Plan B." the Knight said as he used the Force to keep himself steady. Petro seemed to have an idea as he jumped back into the tank and steered it back over to the ship while the teens deflected more blaster fire aimed at them. "Hang on!" the Rodian girl said as she tried pulling both Gungi and Byph up onto the ramp. The teens, Katooni and Petro were separated from the others when the human youngling had to make a sharp right to avoid going over a cliff while the ship crossed over the canyon.

"They're coming back!" Katooni said as the ship flew back over to them before she grabbed Gungi's ankles and was lifted into the air followed by Zatt grabbing hers. "Shit!" Revan swore as the pirates fired a shot from the tank's blaster cannon, hitting the ship's middle engine. "Artoo, get out of there now!" Ahsoka ordered over her comm before the ship started to explode. "Everyone, let go! Jump down now!" she said urgently. Ganodi let go of Byph as he and the other four holding on fell onto the tank, followed by the young Rodian and finally Huyang and Artoo.

The _Crucible_ hit the side of the tank as it crashed, causing it to be pushed away and crash, while throwing those on top the tank off. "Nice try, little Jedi. But it looks like you're coming with us." one of the pirates said as he picked the teens' sabers up while the other pirates laughed. _'Dammit! There's nothing I can do, they'll probably hurt Ahsoka if tried anything.'_ With the Jedi now in Force-inhibiting binders, the pirates flew them back to Hondo's stronghold, reaching the place just as dawn had come. "What the? Droids?" the pirate who taunted them earlier said in disbelief as he scanned ahead with his macrobinoculars. "It's an invasion." he growled as everyone else now noticed the Separatist ships.

"This isn't good. Those scrappin' droids are looting the place! They're dismantling our ships!" the lead pirate said in outrage as he watched through the macrobinoculars after they found out who was leading this attack the cyborg Separatist himself: General Grievous. "The fact that Grievous is here with his entire fleet means that Master Kenobi must have been overrun. This entire system is now in Separatist controlled space." Ahsoka said. Revan gritted his teeth as he silently seethed. _'Looks like I'll finally get revenge after all these years. Last time you not only bested me but you also hurt my Ahsoka! But the one thing that that infuriates me the most is how you threatened to snap her neck!'_

"What should we do? There's nowhere to run." Katooni said in worry. "You're not running anywhere, skug. You're still my prisoner. Maybe I can trade you to the Separatists in exchange for my freedom." the leader said with with a confident smirk. "Not likely. Grievous didn't come here to make deals. He already controls the planet and the system. If you hand us over to him, he'll kill us and then you. We have a common enemy in Grievous. Together, we can get out of this. You must have some other ships somewhere. You are pirates." the Padawan said.

"Hondo's got a private fleet, but only he knows where the ships are." the pirate said. "Then we'll have to rescue him. We know Grievous. And we know droids. With our help, you stand a better chance." she said, gesturing to her husband. The pirates seemed to consider it for a moment before the leader walked behind Ahsoka and blasted the cuffs off. "You got yourself a deal, Jedi." he said before the other pirates released the rest.

With the two groups working together Artoo flew the tank over and stood on the top of the ladder with most of his upper body sticking out. "Halt!" a droid ordered as Artoo beeped and stopped the tank. "You captured this tank? Not bad for an astromech." the lead droid said, sounding impressed. Artoo beeped a reply. "What's your I.D number?" the droid asked. Even though he was still angry, the Knight couldn't fight the urge to mess with them. "Artoo tell them this," he whispered something into his comm to the droid with a grin on his face. Artoo beeped what he said. "What? '1142 Eat-My-Ass'? Why you stupid astromech! Do not get smart with me! I outrank you." the droid said, walking up to the tank as the others snuck behind some crates.

Thanks to the pirates' knowledge of the base, the group managed to sneak in undetected and once they reached the room Hondo was locked in, the teens took out the two droids guarding the room before the Jedi entered the room followed by the pirates. "Jedi. And here I thought you made your escape, no?" Hondo asked as they deactivated their blades. "No. There were complications. Now, we have to put our differences aside and be friends, or else we're all gonna die here." she replied. "Ah, very diplomatic. Ha! I knew you did not come back to rescue Hondo, how do you say it? Out of the goodness of your hearts No, no, no, no. You need something from me." he said with a knowing smirk.

"A ship, to be specific." Katoonis said, stepping up to the containment field he was in. "Ah, yes. A ship, a ship. Ah, but where would we find one of those? My new friend General Grievous has destroyed my ships." the Weequay said. "We know you have one, a whole pirate fleet." Petro said. "And one of my old friends, apparently has been talking to much." he said with with a glare aimed at the lead pirate who captured them earlier. "Ah, what does it matter? We'll never reach the vault anyway. Grievous' army is way to big." he said in apparent defeat. "Don't give up. We can fight." Petro said confidently.

"If I may, sir. I have instructed younglings for over a thousand generations, and these are among the best I have ever seen." Huyang said. "Well, then, show me. Show me your swords, tiny Jedi. Show Hondo you are ready to fight." Hondo said as the younglings minus Katooni activated theirs sabers, since she hadn't managed to finish hers yet. "And you, child. Where is your saber?" the pirate leader asked as the other five deactivated theirs while she took the pieces of hers off her belt and held them in front of her. "It's not finished. I never finished it. I've done everything right, but it won't work." she explained looking a bit crestfallen as Huyang stepped next to her.

"You must trust that the components that form your lightsaber are meant to be together. There is no other way. It is the Force that binds them." the old droid told her. "Yes, I as just going to say that. Finish it now, Finish, finish! This is worth the price of a ship. To see the construction of a Jedi lightsaber, this… this is priceless! Finish it, and together we can defeat Grievous." Hondo said with a grin as the youngling sat cross-legged and placed the pieces of her saber on the ground. Katooni closed her eyes and used the Force make the pieces float in front of her. "Oh. Amazing. That is truly amazing!" the pirate said in awe before laughing as the young girl took her crystal out and made it float in the middle of the other pieces before combining them together and finally constructing her lightsaber.

Katooni smiled and activated her blue blade as she stood. "Well, cut me down, little Jedi. It's time to leave." Hondo said before she cut the bottom of the containment field, deactivating it and freeing the pirate. The other younglings cheered at their friend's success before Ahsoka addressed Hondo. "So why the big show? You didn't really have a choice. You know we have to work together." she reminded him. "Because, Jedi, you know what we are about to attempt is very dangerous. And I may be a pirate, but I do not like taking children into battle." he replied with a serious tone before taking a few steps towards the door.

"That didn't seem to bother you when you attacked us." she said with his back towards them before he laughed for a moment. "Well, today is a new day, and lucky for you, today, I like children. Now, let's free the rest of my men." he replied before he ran out the door, followed by his men. "I think his mood and current personality are decided by the current situation unlike normal people." Revan said. "It would seem that way." Ahsoka replied with a tired sigh. "Or he's just an idiot." the Knight added, earning a smirk from his wife before the Jedi followed after him.

After the Jedi and pirates freed the remaining prisoners, they headed towards the main entrance just as tank was attempting to destroy and were immediately greeted by a battalion of droids opening fire on them. With their sabers ignited the couple jumped into the fray head-on and took down two B2s while the pirates decimated droids with theirs blasters, the younglings taking out droids while covering a few of the pirates and Hondo apparently having fun cutting droids down with his scimitar. The group soon split up with the pirates and Katooni getting onto a few speeder bikes while the others boarded a pirate tank. The pirates on the bike zoomed towards the rest of the droid army with the tank right behind them as they made their way past and headed into a narrow canyon.

Artoo manoeuvred the tank through the canyon with relative ease as Grievous and three commando droids were flying about 20 metres behind them on STAPs. As the General and droids opened fire, the pirates fired back around the tank before a droid got a lucky shot on one of the pirates. The pirates and youngling separated from the rest as they turned left when the canyon split while the others kept going forward with Grievous still on their tails.

Just as Grievous flew up beside the tank he activated two of his blue sabers and jumped onto the top of the tank before exchanging blows with Ahsoka while Revan stood protectively in front of the younglings. _'As much I want to help, I'd prefer more open space to finally fight him again.'_ Revan used the Force to steady himself and the others as Artoo flew the tank straight out of the canyon and caused it crash and slide along the ground before the front end flipped it upward, causing everyone to go flying into the dirt.

Just as the dust was settling, Grievous stepped out of it while reactivating his sabers. Ahsoka stood protectively in front of the younglings as they stood behind her. Revan looked between them before stepping in front of Ahsoka and sizing up the Jedi Killer just as the _Slave I_ appeared from the cliff behind them. "Hurry! come on!" Katooni yelled from the ships ramp. "All of you on board. Now." Revan ordered as the younglings and droids did so. "You too, Ahsoka." he said as his wife hesitated for a moment before reluctantly doing so.

"I've been waiting two years to finally have my revenge on you for threatening to kill Ahsoka." the Knight snarled. "You're not familiar to me, then again all you Jedi scum look the same when you're lying on the ground dead!" the Jedi Killer cackled. "You really don't recognize me, do you?" the teen questioned before pulling his hood down. "Very well, then. How about now?" Revan asked as he removed his mask and dropped it on the ground. Grievous' eyes widened in recognition. "Revan?! The boy?!" he asked in shock. "Ah, yes, you are that same boy I defeated with ease the first time we met." the Cyborg cackled. "Round three… you _huk_." Revan taunted with a smirk. The General snarled at the insult as he charged the Knight with all four blades ready to impale. _'Here's hoping all my training has paid off…'_ The Knight closed his eyes as he took a deep calming breath. _'I am one with the Force…'_ was his only thought as Grievous' blades reached him…

Only to miss as the teen literally vanished! "What?!" the Cyborg said in complete shock. The Jedi Killer looked behind him and saw Revan there with his back towards him before turning around with his eyes still closed. A thin white glow surrounded the teen's body before he opened his eyes to show two literally glowing violet orbs… The General growled as he got over his initial shock and slashed at the Knight, who dodged the slashes as if he were on some sort of autopilot before delivering a hard punch with his flesh hand to Grievous' chest plate after he tried to stab Revan's head. The Jedi Killer doubled over in immense pain as the punch not only cracked the chest plate but also hurt his remaining organs pretty badly. The General took a few steps back before dropping to one knee and staring up at Revan with pure terror in his eyes. "I'm going to give you a single chance to run, or I _will_ destroy you." the Knight said in a deep, calm voice.

The Cyborg stumbled around him in fear before running back towards the canyon. With his improved Force Fury still on he walked to the ship before jumping and landing easily onto the ramp and walking in, but not before grabbing his mask. "Revan!" Ahsoka said in relief as she caught her husband just as his Force Fury vanished. The Knight panted in exhaustion from his stamina having been depleted as he managed to return his wife's hug. "We saw what happened from the cockpit, Master. How did you do that?!" Petro asked in awe as the other younglings looked at him with admiration on their faces. "Honestly I don't know. It just sorta happened." he admitted with a tired smile before they made their way to the cockpit. "Show's over, kiddies. Let's get out of here." Hondo said with a smirk before flying the ship towards space as to Separatist tanks opened fire on them.

A few hours later after landing on a Republic cruiser and bringing Obi-Wan up to speed, Hondo dived into a dramatic speech about the 'costs' for fuel and other things to try scamming the Republic for credits before walking passed the younger Jedi and droids. Hondo shared a knowing nod with Katooni before walking into his ship and taking off with his crew as Obi-Wan walked up to others. "Revan, Ahsoka. It's good to see you're all safe." Kenobi said, sounding relived. "Yes, Master. We had quite an eventful mission." Ahsoka replied with a small smile. "The most eventful since the time Master Yoda went to find his lightsaber crystal." Huyang said, with both arms once more.

All the younglings got excited at the prospect of hearing the story before Obi-Wan spoke. "I'm afraid that story will have to wait. For now, be proud. You have survived an ordeal few your age could. Welcome home, young Jedi." Obi-Wan said, activating his saber and pointing it forward. The younglings did the same including the couple with their main sabers creating a circle of sabers.

 **Chapter 8 is done. I honestly thought I'd get bored of this again, only to finish it a few months later like the last one, all of you are probably glad that** **didn't happen. Next chapter will be the beginning of 'The Wrong Jedi' arc, which means only four more chapters and I will finally be done with The Descendant of Revan.**


End file.
